


The Protocol for Heartache

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Harry Potter AU, High School, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Nice Reggie, bughead - Freeform, gryffindor archie, hufflepuff betty, hufflepuff kevin, ravenclaw jughead, ravenclaw reggie, ravenclaw toni, reggie/jughead friendship, slytherin cheryl, slytherin veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Or how to fall in love in 4 days.





	The Protocol for Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> This was intenseeee to write!!!
> 
> I really, really hope you like it! x

PART ONE

This was becoming frustrating. 

Jughead shook his limbs loose, taking another deep breath and flicking his wand. He repeated the spell for what felt like the hundredth time. " _Expecto patronum."_ He whispered, eyes widening as he watched the spark of silver jerk into the air, catching and swirling into the form he recognised. The snake stretched in the air, casting blue light onto the stone walls of the astronomy tower. Jughead beamed victoriously at the familiar image.

"It's a...corn snake," Toni said eventually, looking up from the large book that was splayed open on her knees. Jughead nodded, swivelling his wand here and there and watching the snake coil in the direction of the magic. The pink haired girl squinted at the book harder, before giving up at the lack of light and muttering a small glowing spell under her breath that lit the pages up. She victoriously began to read onwards. "Though they superficially resemble the venomous copperhead snakes, corn snakes are harmless and beneficial to muggles. They lack functional venom and are characterised by their docile nature, reluctance to bite and attractive pattern." She laughed, looking up at her friend. "That's so you, Jug," she said, scanning through the pages.

They both looked up as Reggie landed with a thud on the balcony, waltzing into the tower. He was still in his quidditch uniform, his long sleeved blue polo shirt dotted with mud and grass stains. He grinned at them, nudging his broom towards the wall where it flew and rested happily. He raised his eyebrows, reaching out towards the floating snake, and smirking when it nudged its head fondly against his finger. "Figures. You get a frickin snake patronus and it's the tamer than Toni's cat."

"Ha. Ha." Jughead rolled his eyes, leaning into Reggie's shoulder pat before the muscular beater collapsed onto the floor beside the dark skinned girl. 

Toni flicked Reggie's forehead and he batted at her hand lazily. "I was just reading about Juggie's patronus." She said by way of greeting, eyes looking down at the book. "I think if the Slytherin's knew that your snake was actually the tamest thing ever, they'd stop wishing you were in their house." Jughead hummed. It was a sure fire way to popularity, if that's what he'd been looking for. Anyone with a reptile patronus in Slytherin house was automatically popular, for example, Cheryl Blossom's cobra. He was pretty sure there was a Gryffindor girl with a lioness, and people fought for the chance to take her to the Yule Ball last year. 

"Patronuses are lame anyway. I can't do one and I'm just fine." Reggie groaned, tucking his hands under his head and settling into the ground. "Why bother? If you're ever in a situation that dangerous you probably deserve what's coming. Probably only useful for Gryffindors." 

Jughead snorted, lowering his wand and watching his snake wriggle onwards in the air for a moment, struggling to sustain itself without his wand supporting it. "And you wonder why the rest of us marvel at the fact that you're in Ravenclaw." He teased.

"Fuck you, Jones," Reggie called happily, as Toni stifled her laughter into her dainty hands. "You know you love me. Besides, I rock the shit out of originality. Do you remember when I pulled that epic prank on Professor Weatherby? He didn't have eyebrows for a month and when they did grow back, they were green. How many times has that been done?   _And_ our element is air, and have you ever seen someone more skilled on a broomstick than me?" He managed to shoot them both smug looks even though his eyes were closed and Jughead tipped his head in acquiescence. 

"Not to mention," Toni began "that a Ravenclaw's biggest fault is callousness and you've got that in spades." 

Jughead laughed loudly, ducking when Reggie tossed his shoe at him. They relaxed for a moment in quiet contentedness, as the starry night breezed a cool midnight wind through the spire, and Jughead's snake started slithering around the room curiously. The lithe boy stretched a little, before going to join his friends on the floor. His snake followed the movements hurriedly. He sat opposite Reggie, patting his friend's chest before leaning back on his hands, and whispering into the silence. "I just like practising it because it's my dad's too." He half smiled, looking at the blue reptile as it slid towards him. "I like it, that's all. Probably why I'm so obsessed." 

Reggie and Toni looked at him, and Toni reached over and touched his elbow whilst Reggie nudged at him with his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Jug," Toni nodded, closing the book and sliding it away. "You'll be able to see him in a few weeks over Christmas, right? You are going home for the break?" 

"Yeah, no, I am," he replied, clearing his throat. "It's just we got really close last summer, and I'm just kinda worried that it won't be the same." The snake disappeared in the air then, bursting into fragments of light before fading into nothing. He stared at the spot where it had been. 

"It will be," Toni smiled, her voice gentle. "You connected. It'll be easy. Don't worry too much, just let it happen." 

"Yeah," Reggie agreed around a yawn "then you'll be sending us a ridiculous amount of owls bragging about how insanely happy you are, just like you did this summer." 

Jughead snorted, drawing his knees to his chest and nodding. "You're right,"

"Always am." The taller boy grinned, getting to his feet and staring down at his friends. He offered them an arm each. When they made no move to take it, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, losers, I wanna go to bed. We can't spend all our time brooding mysteriously in this tower." 

Toni and Jughead met each others eyes, smiling, before letting their friend haul them up so they could make their way to bed. 

 

He was getting really good at summoning his patronus at will now. His mind focusing on the memory of him and his dad hugging. It had been one of the hardest choices, deciding who to live with and it had been upon arriving home last summer to see their small house clean and astoundingly alcohol free that had tipped him over the edge. He missed his sister fiercely, but she'd be coming to Hogwarts soon anyway, and he could see her then. He and his dad had spent nearly all of the holidays fixing it up and working down at the local wizard pub together and it had done wonders in reconnecting them. 

He was thinking about when he was going to do his Potions homework if he was supposed to be cheering Reggie on at the match this evening, when he suddenly realised that everyone in the room was looking at him. He jerked upright, fumbling with his quill and shoving his glasses further up his face. He looked up at Professor McCoy who looked decidedly unimpressed. He shot her a shaky smile; swallowing. "Would you repeat the question, please?" He asked, cringing as the class laughed.

"I said, 'Mr Jones, are you paying attention?'" She huffed, rolling her eyes, and he shot her a helpless smile. 

"Yes?" He tried, going for disarming, and she gave him an exasperated sigh, returning to her lecture. He looked down at Toni who was sitting beside him, frowning at him. She mouthed a few of her concerns, but he brushed it off. "I'm fine," he whispered "just day dreaming." He winced when a pencil hit him in the back of his head and turned to see Reggie looking the opposite way. Jughead bit back a smile, forcing himself back into the present. Yes, the summer had been good and winter break would be good too, but  _right now_ was good. He had two best friends- Toni, who he understood, and who he partnered with in Potions and Muggle Studies and Charms. She was smart and insightful and a probably the sweetest half-blood he had ever met. He remembered the first time he'd met her back in first year, when she'd still had brown hair which she wore in pigtails, and she'd been the only other person to check the Zodiac Killer out of the school library. They'd become friends immediately. 

And then Reggie, who'd come as a bit more of a surprise. He was one of the few jocks actually in Ravenclaw, and whilst there were a number of muscular and talented Quidditch players in their house, there weren't many who relished the sport the same way he did. It was why he'd been Captain ever since second year. He stood much taller than Jughead, much broader too, with an angular face and short hair. They'd met in second year when they'd been partnered in DADA and Reggie had accidentally set Jughead's robes on fire. After a lot of swearing and cursing, Reggie had ended up conjuring a pool of water and throwing Jughead headfirst into it. 

As everyone around them had burst into laughter, Reggie had done the only thing he thought he could do, and jumped in after him. 

He'd had Jughead's heart ever since. 

They made for a striking group as they strolled the halls, Reggie in the middle with the two shorter members flanking either side of him, but they'd been inseparable since second year so no one really noticed it anymore. They ate breakfast together and always made sure they were all equal partners in every subject. So whilst Toni and Jughead stuck together for Potions, Muggle Studies and Charms, Jughead and Reggie were partners in DADA, Astronomy and History of Magic. The classes where Reggie and Toni were together- Herbology, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, meant that Jughead had to fend for himself there. He tended to work alone, like Reggie and Toni did when they were unpartnered, but whenever an assignment was set, he managed to find a Ravenclaw who was happy enough to split the work evenly. That was one of the great things about being a Ravenclaw, no one ever tried to get you to do all the work. If anything, they wanted to do it all themselves.

After the lesson ended, there was a hurried frenzy of everyone rushing out and Jughead began cramming his papers and quills into his bag, but before he could join Reggie and Toni who were waiting for him at the door, Professor McCoy called out to him-

"A moment of your time, Mr Jones."

He stopped midstep, closing his eyes in frustration, as his friends shot him pained looks from the doorway. He turned to her, smiling tightly, but she kept her gaze fixed on the papers on her desk. 

"I'm sure you can survive a few minutes without Mr Jones, Miss Topaz and Mr Mantle. Don't you?" 

Reggie and Toni sighed audibly, but disappeared from the doorway, no doubt to go and snag their favourite table at lunch. Jughead walked up to the desk, but refused to pull up a chair. Hopefully this wouldn't take long; he was hungry. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes, and could feel his wand pulse against his skin. "How can I help you, Professor?" He asked, rocking on his heels, and she looked up at him with a calm smile. 

"I like you, Mr Jones." She nodded, and he bit his lip. That sounded like a compliment. "But you've been increasingly distracted during my classes. Is there anything you'd like to say about that?" 

He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and managed a small shrug. "Uh...teen phase?"

She laughed, and it wasn't as humourless as he'd been expecting. She stood up, rounding the desk and leaning against it instead. She crossed her arms over her chest, brown eyes boring into him earnestly. "If it were anyone else, Mr Jones, I'd be inclined to believe them. But you've always been such a hard worker. Rowena tells me that you and your friends haven't been spending as much time in the common room as you used to."

 _Traitor_ Jughead thought against the portrait that guarded the door. Then he wondered just how worried Professor McCoy was if she was going to his house portrait to ask about his comings and goings. "I'm fine, Professor," he answered, more sincerity in his voice this time. "I've just been working on my patronus, that's all. I've been thinking about my dad. I'm a little nervous about seeing him again this Christmas but Reggie and Toni are helping me through it." 

She scrutinised his face, and nodded eventually, seemingly appeased. "Friends can be an excellent way to work through a problem. And the three of you have been friends for a very long time." Jughead nodding, sensing the end of the conversation and fingering the strap of his satchel; eager to leave. "But have you ever thought about branching out? Perhaps socialising outside of your house group?" 

The laugh escaped him before he had sense to control it, and he quickly schooled his expression upon seeing his teacher's unamused face. "Uh...no?" He answered honestly, a little lost. Associating with people outside his house? It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't that common. You did everything in your house, ate all your meals and slept and cheered with them. Jughead never even really looked at people in his classes unless their robes had a dark blue trim. It wasn't that he had anything against any of the people in other houses, he knew they were probably all decent people, but there was a certain patriotism about your own house. A certain security in knowing that they all valued the same thing. 

"You're getting older, Jughead," the potions teacher informed him, the use of his first name startling him, "once you're done and out of Hogwarts, houses won't exist. You'll have to meet people unaware to the traits that are supposed to define them. Branching outside of your house group can be good for you." 

He shook his head, smiling. "Thanks, Prof. But I'm fine for now." 

She lifted her hands in surrender, gesturing to the door. "Alright, Mr Jones. Just something to bear in mind."

He shot her a weird look, but nodded. "Sure," he agreed, heading towards the door. He thought for sure she'd stop him, but he managed to slip out, and breathed a sigh of relief in the empty corridor. He was startled again by a sudden flux of first year Gryffindor's running down the hallway laughing, and he watched them go with a thoughtful expression on his face. They were all Gryffindors, because that was what was normal. A splodge of blue in amongst that group would have been odd. 

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts from his mind, and heading outside. Sure enough, his friends were at their favourite table by the fountain, and beckoned him over. Toni was sitting on the table, feet on the bench and robes undone, revealing  _not_ school appropriate clothes beneath, but instead a pink tank top that cut off just above her belly button. Reggie was sitting on the bench next to her feet, his own robes splayed out over the seat behind him. Jughead approached them, instantly relaxing. They exuded familiarity and that was what he liked. 

He paused on his way over, noticing a dark thing in the grass and he leaned down to pick it up, realising with a scoff that it was Reggie's wand. "Hey, idiot," he called, twirling the cedar wood between his fingers. "You dropped your wand." He dropped it onto Reggie's lap and the taller boy cursed under his breath.

"Shit, that's like the third time today. I've got a hole in my robes."

Toni shook her head in amazement as Jughead climbed onto the table beside her, so Reggie was squashed between their legs. "Reggie, you've got to fix it. Literally just cast a spell! What happens if you lose your wand?" She scolded. 

"Um, I'd cast a simple  _accio,_ duh," 

Jughead blew out the air from his cheeks in wonder, digging his own food from his bag that he'd swiped from the main hall this morning. It was a cold day in early December and the clouds were huge and grey above them, casting white light down onto the fields. But Jughead found the coolness refreshing, and drew in large inhales of chilliness, wondering why what Professor McCoy had said stuck. It wasn't the first time he'd received advice from a teacher, and he mostly just blocked it out- Dumbledore was far too ambiguous in Jughead's mind, but there was something about her words that rang suspiciously true. He cast his eye across the courtyard and fields, and saw varying sized clusters playing or eating, and their robes were all matching. 

The biggest group was a group of Slytherins, maybe third years, sitting in a large circle in the grass, screaming excitedly over something. The smallest was a pair of Hufflepuffs strolling hand in hand through the tables aimlessly. Jughead's gaze stuck on their intertwined fingers curiously, something in his heart hurting a little at the sight. He swallowed a big bite of his tuna roll, and the feeling receded a little bit. He turned his attention back to Toni and Reggie's argument over which spell would be best for sewing up a hole, and tried to shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

He managed to escape the thoughts that were accosting him for the rest of the day, significantly distracted when Reggie cast a disappearing ink spell onto his history essay which forced Jughead to rewrite all of his notes. He went and cheered in the stands with Toni in the evening, watching as Reggie played in a practise match against Slytherin and even managed to whoop a few times, but that night, whilst lying in bed, he was unsure if he was still okay. He felt untethered and for the first time since joining Hogwarts- almost as if he didn't fit. He tossed and turned in bed a little, before kicking the covers off. The approaching winter had prompted the school to turn on the main heating and that made the rooms uncomfortably hot. 

"Hey man," Reggie's voice broke through the darkness and Jughead stilled, surprised his friend was up. "You awake?"

Jughead nodded in the darkness before realising Reggie couldn't see him. "Yeah." He admitted aloud. Sharing a room with Reggie was fun, and for the first couple of years, Toni had been extremely jealous as the two of them had feasted on midnight snacks and practised spells. But right now, Jughead felt almost scared as his friend shuffled, flicking on a lamp that cast the room a warm gold. Jughead glanced over at him, but Reggie remained lying down, so Jughead did too. 

"Feel free to tell me to go to hell but...You've been differently lately. Weird. And I don't think it's cuz of your dad," Reggie said eventually, and Jughead swallowed a lump in his throat. It felt too real, when Reggie said it aloud. But let no one say that Reggie wasn't a perceptive type, because his wand wood proved otherwise. 

"I know," the dark haired boy whispered, closing his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It just feels like something's missing." 

Reggie grunted quietly. "Well, hey man, whatever it is, you'll figure it out. You're the smartest dude I know, so..."

Jughead smiled despite himself, heart squeezing fondly. "Thanks, man," he managed, getting out of bed. He felt suddenly energised. "I might go for a walk." 

Reggie looked up at him, nodding "want me to come?" 

"Nah, you rest. I won't be long." Jughead reassured him, reaching down to pat his leg, before picking up his wand and sliding out into the common room. It was empty, and the fire long since diminished, so he padded over to the portrait, tugging it open and stepping out, standing at the top of the cool marble staircase. 

It was refreshingly cool, so much so that he nearly moaned outright at the temperature drop. He was clad in his underwear and a faded grey, short sleeved tee, but it was late, and the halls would be empty. The stone flooring was a relief to his heels. He cast a faint light spell, so the edge of his wand lit up a bright blue, creating a small area of light for him to follow. He thought of the three hallways at the bottom of the stairs, wondering where he could go. He could go up to the astronomy tower, as he usually did whenever he needed some time. That was where Reggie probably thought he was heading, but suddenly Jughead didn't wanna go there. He could head towards the library, down the left corridor, or he could go up ahead towards the Great Hall. 

"How do you make the number one disappear?" Rowena's voice asked, and Jughead jumped in surprise. He raked a hand through his sleep ruffled hair and stared at the portrait; catching his breath. 

"I'm not trying to get in." Jughead informed her. It was clear she had just woken up, and her joules shook as she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm going for a walk. Are you gonna tell a professor about that?" His tone was hard, and the portrait shot him a smug look. 

"You don't know the answer, do you?" She tittered, smoothing down her fluffy blue dress. Jughead scoffed in disbelief, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm going for a walk, Rowena." He repeated clearly "to clear my head. Can you keep that to yourself?" The portrait shrugged, and Jughead waved her away, heading down towards the library. It was the corridor with the most windows, and as he padded down the dark halls, the chill seeping in through the glass was more refreshing than scary. He hoped on some distant level that he didn't run into Filch or his demon cat, but he also wasn't sure why it would be so bad. He was a good student, and most of the teachers liked him- especially Dumbledore in his weird, ambiguous ways. He wouldn't be expelled, he might get a detention, but it wasn't as if he didn't have those on his record anyway with the amount of times that he and Toni and Reggie had snuck off school grounds. 

His footsteps echoed slightly down the hall, and he felt a small amount of excitement roaming them when they weren't bustling full of students. He'd just reached the end of the corridor and contemplated idly whether he should go right towards the library, left towards the courtyard or up ahead towards the Slytherin common rooms. He scratched his neck whilst he thought about it. He didn't know any Slytherins, which made him feel a bit weird. Why didn't he know any of them? He knew a few names, only the most important ones like Cheryl and Jason Blossom, or Chuck Clayton, but if he ran into one who was also going on a late night walk, he didn't know how they'd react. 

He  _was_ a pureblood, though. 

He immediately scolded himself for thinking it. There were plenty of halfbloods in Slytherin and even one or two muggles, and he knew they didn't think that it was important- well, Cheryl often made a few comments, but he was pretty sure they were all in jest. Plus, the rumour mill tended to exaggerate things. He'd never heard anything directly from her mouth, and he was disappointed in himself for believing a stereotype. 

And then he heard someone cry out. 

He whipped his head to the left, ears straining to pick up the sound. He headed down the corridor cautiously, wand held out in front of him, heart beating hard in his chest. As he peered into the darkness, he spotted the second torch of a wand light and frowned. As he neared the figure, he noticed it was another student, a girl, pacing agitatedly in front of a bare stretch of wall and crying out in frustration as she muttered a spell over and over under her breath. 

He watched her for a second, before clearing his throat. "Uh, excuse me?" 

She froze, whirling around towards him, and they both stood there, pointing their wands at each other, casting light against the opposing figure. Jughead blinked against the glare of her wand, and examined her. She was blonde, probably in his year though he didn't recognise her, wearing a pink jumper and muggle jeans. Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks looked raw like they'd been rubbed at. She'd been crying. As if on cue, she sniffled, and her wand shook a little as she lowered it. "Sorry," she murmured, gesturing to the wall. "I'm trying to get the- the frickin room of requirement to appear but it just  _won't."_ Tears pricked fresh in her eyes and Jughead nodded, stepping forward. 

"It's uh- I can help you," he managed. He didn't really know what to do with a crying girl. The only girl he was regularly in contact with was Toni and she never cried. "Have you ever tried to summon it before?" 

The girl shook her head, pony tail swaying with the movement and he spotted blonde curls swish out from behind her. 

"Okay, so, it comes with practise. It's not really a spell, you just have to...you just have to say that you need it, and if you really do need it, the door will appear." He gestured to the wall, and she took a breath, stepping forward. "If you can't, I can...do it for you. If you want." He offered. She shot him a small smile, closed her eyes and whispered something under her breath. 

The large oak door appeared.

She beamed upon seeing it, and turned to him with gratitude written all over her face. "Thank you," she whispered, voice hoarse. "I wouldn't have been able to...I was just getting so frustrated." 

Jughead matched her grin, nodding. "It's fine. I get it. I was just..." he swept his arm to encompass the hallway. "I was just walking, trying to clear my mind." He flushed a little under her inquisitive gaze, and realised that her eyes were a remarkably vibrant blue. He wondered if he should go now and leave her to it. But there was something deep inside him that didn't want to leave. The ache within his heart had subsided somewhat since seeing her, and he was petrified that if he left, it too would come back with vengeance. "What did you need the room for?" 

The girl let out a tiny laugh, shaking her head. "You know, it seems so stupid now." She admitted, sighing. "I got...I got dumped. Well- not even, not really. We weren't even dating, he just...I always thought that we could, you know?" Jughead nodded, taking a brave step forward. He didn't really know, he'd never really thought about dating, but it encouraged her to keep talking. "He told me today that...that he loved someone else. That he'd only ever seen me as a friend, that he could only ever see me as a friend." She swallowed thickly. "I just...I feel so stupid to feel like this over a  _boy."_

Jughead shook his head adamantly. "It's okay to feel bad over someone that you liked. And hey, no, no way," he soothed, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her arm. "Screw him. Anyone who can't see how beautiful you are is blind. I feel bad for the girl he's picked." He was a little stunned at his own bluntness but could feel a sort of bravery creeping up on him in the darkness of the hallway with a stranger. 

She laughed, a little watery, but happy. And then she was offering out her hand, and he took it with an easy smile. "I'm Betty," she supplied, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"Jughead."

She stared at him, and he laughed a little. 

"Oh right- uh, sorry I forgot that not everyone's already accustomed to my quirks. My actual name's- it doesn't matter. Everyone calls me Jughead." He shot her his most disarming smile, and she nodded, biting her bottom lip and jabbing her thumb at the door. 

"D'you wanna join me, maybe, Jughead? For some good, old fashioned, night time moping?" 

Nothing had ever sounded so tempting. The Ravenclaw nodded, enthralled. "Yeah, Betty," he whispered, letting her name slip off his tongue like a caress. "I'd like that a lot." 

 

PART TWO 

 

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate in Potions, Betty thought, as she doodled aimlessly on her scroll, watching Professor McCoy gesture enthusiastically about some covalent bonds. Normally, she'd have been taking notes as quickly as she could, but now, from her seat at the very back of the class, she found it very difficult to muster the energy to write even one relevant word. All her focus was one the red-headed boy beside her. 

Archie looked particularly dashing today, she thought, even though he had been acting a little odd. His hair matched the trim of his robes and he was struggling to understand exactly what the teacher was saying. Betty's heart thumped with the thought that later she'd probably be teaching Archie this again, and he'd look at her with that one hundred percent focus that was otherwise so hard to achieve. She rested her head in her hands, watching him adorably- there was a small line creased between his furrowed brows, and his tongue had darted out in concentration. 

She jumped a little, when Archie laughed along with the rest of the class and she sat up, scanning the other students to see what she'd missed. It was a Ravenclaw boy in the front row, she couldn't see his head but by the sound of things he hadn't been concentrating. She shook her head, brushing thoughts of Archie away and deciding to focus now. Professor McCoy didn't look at all amused. She watched as another Ravenclaw tossed a pencil in the direction of his friend, and dabbed her quill into the ink, wondering why something wasn't feeling right inside her. 

After the bell went, she and Archie bustled out of the door together, heading straight for the Arthimency department. There were always empty classrooms there at lunchtime, and as they found one, she settled down, unpacking her food as Veronica waltzed in a few moments later. The Slytherin girl looked impeccable today, as usual, and Betty watched jealously as Archie's eyes followed her; hawkish and devoted. It made her rub at her cheek self-consciously. Veronica's makeup did look more artistically done today than most days, and her raven hair smoother than yesterday. Betty's eyes flickered between the two of them, suddenly feeling very left out and confused. She tried to squash the feelings down and smiling brightly. "Hey, V," she beamed, and Veronica grinned at her, sitting down. 

"Hey B, hey Archiekins. I just had the most heinous Herbology lesson. Why they feel the need to teach us how to distinguish between types of  _dirt_ I'll never know." She set her purse on the table, and Archie leaned forward to gaze at her adoringly. Betty bit the inside of her mouth, leaning back and playing with her sandwich. Something had clearly happened between the two of them whilst she'd been tutoring Millie- a first year, yesterday, and ever since this morning the two of them had been acting different. She tried not to assume the worst, and decided that they'd tell her when they were ready. They were best friends, after all. 

A very rare set of best friends, due to the fact that they all came from such different houses. Betty was a proud Hufflepuff, who wore her yellow robes with pride and relished in the glory of her common room. She took her tea with two spoonfuls of honey every morning and tapped against the barrel with eager fingers to crawl into her basement bedroom. She'd met Veronica on the train to Hogwarts, and had been amazed by her confidence and ease of manner. They'd become fast friends, and Betty had felt a keen pang of disappointment when Veronica had been sorted into Slytherin like her father and mother before her. 

But the raven-haired girl with an expensive wardrobe had come and found her at breakfast the next day, declaring that it didn't matter what her house was; she and Betty were going to be best friends. And they had been. They didn't have many classes together, but they always tried to find each other between each one and they ate dinner together at the edge of the Hufflepuff table. It had been in second year, when the two girls had run into Archie Andrews in the library, a tall, heart stopping Gryffindor, and they'd been stuck in his orb ever since. Though the girls had talked about it, and vowed to never let a boy come in between them, Betty often felt that it would happen regardless. Because whenever Archie spent the evening with Betty, Veronica would magically appear in a lacy dress, and whenever Archie spent it with Veronica, Betty would accidentally stumble upon them. 

Lately though, it was beginning to feel less and less even. 

She managed to excuse herself that evening, and it was fairly easy to do so. Archie was going to hang out with Moose and get some flying practise in, and Veronica had some mysterious Slytherin get together, so Betty found herself wandering towards the quidditch pitch. There was meant to be a match starting soon, she thought, though she couldn't remember who was playing. She'd been a keen Quidditch player in the first few years, but had stopped when their O.W.L's had started, her mother worried it would distract from her work. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that when she bumped into a tall, broad body, she nearly screamed. 

The guy looked down at her, he was kitted out in a Ravenclaw quidditch uniform and he had a remarkably chiselled jaw. His body type reminded her of Archie, and she blushed up at him. He winked at her. "You lost, Hufflepuff?" He asked, gesturing to the ribbons on her robe and her badger crest. Betty shook her head

"No, I just- I was-"

"It's down that corridor for the stands," he said, pointing towards the left archway, where a number of other students were already filing. "You can cheer me on if you like." He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

Betty snorted unintentionally. No way. She was not going to start pining after another Archie. "I think I'll head to the library instead." She said, an edge to her voice and the guy laughed loudly. 

"Wow, alright, relax," he had an easy going nature, that much was clear, and Betty found herself relaxing marginally. "You alright, dude?" He asked, and that sounded like genuine concern in his voice. It made Betty tear up a little, wondering why on earth they didn't have a Ravenclaw in their friendship group if they were so nice. 

"I'm fine." She said around a gulp in her throat. "I'm-I'm fine." 

He nodded, turning away, and she called out before he could totally disappear. 

"What do you do if you have a problem?" She blurted, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I mean- I mean, what do you do if you think your friends are hiding something from you? Do you force it out of them? Do you...do you ignore it?" She was pretty sure the desperation was obvious in her voice, but he didn't judge her, he instead looked incredibly contemplative. 

"If it were me," he shrugged "I'd just let them know I knew something was up. But I wouldn't pry. I'd just...I'd just tell 'em it'd be okay. Is that what you mean?"

It wasn't really, but Betty thanked him anyway, heading morosely to the library. 

She spent the next couple of hours in the library, reading a couple of her favourite novels, thumbing across the well-worn pages and letting the words take her away for a while. As it neared eleven pm, the librarian started shooting her looks, so she collected her stuff together, and headed out into the corridor, only to freeze upon seeing Veronica and Archie talking intimately against one of the stone pillars. Veronica spotted her, whispering something to Archie, and he turned around to wave at her. 

She walked up to them, a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Hey Betty," Archie grinned "I was just about to walk Ronnie to her room."

"Oh," Betty nodded, swallowing her disappointment as she clutched her backpack to her chest. "I thought maybe you'd walk me today, since you walked her yesterday." She wondered if she sounded as whiny as she felt. 

Veronica leapt at her words, and nodded. "She's right, Archie," she said, voice full of meaning. "You should walk with Betty. It'll give you a chance to... _talk."_ Her eyes darted between the two of them and Archie nodded in realisation. Betty had a daunting feeling something awful was going to happen. She waved goodbye to Veronica, who was staring at her with something akin to pity. She and Archie began the long walk down  to the kitchens, and Betty tried to fight her smile as their shoulders brushed. 

"So," Betty began, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and wringing her hands as they walked. "What were you and Veronica talking about?" 

Archie was silent for a long moment, and Betty was about to ask what was wrong when he let out a pained sigh. "This is so hard to say." He muttered, and she frowned, fear gripping her heart. "Betty, I...Ronnie and I...we love each other, you know?" 

Betty could feel her heart shattering. Her legs kept walking methodically, letting her match Archie's pace even though she felt certain that she couldn't move. "But..." she could fear tears spilling over "but  _we_ love each other too, Archie." She couldn't bear the thought of it. "Don't we?" 

Archie stopped, spinning her by her shoulders and staring at her earnestly. She looked up into the face she'd loved, that she'd obsessed over for five years, and watched the hurt expression on his face. Good, she thought dully on some level. Good. He should be hurting, he should be hurt like she was hurt. "Of course we do, Betty," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. His hands were so big and so warm, and she'd held them a million times. "But...we're friends, we've always been friends you know. I've never seen you...in that way." 

She couldn't hold in the sob that wrenched it's way out of her chest, and Archie broke at the sound. 

"Betty please," he whispered, holding her tighter "please don't cry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just..." he floundered for words. "Ronnie and I we...we've got this connection and-"

She yanked herself viciously out of his grip, hot tears streaming down her face. It had never been her, she realised with an almighty pang. All this time and all this hope and all this  _faith_ but it was never going to be her. He stepped towards her again, hand outstretched and she whipped her wand out, whispering a mild " _Stupedfy."_ It wasn't enough to actually freeze him, but it stunned him for long enough for her to turn and run.

The halls were blissfully empty, as she wiped at her face with her hands viciously until it felt red raw. Her mom was right, her mom had always been right about him. But she had thought- stupidly. She'd thought she could compete with Veronica. And now their closeness today, their eye contact, they must have solidified their relationship yesterday whilst she was tutoring. After around an hour of mindless walking and crying, she leaned against the wall, hiccuping in pain, closing her eyes and chest heaving. But she and Archie had so many moments, so many nearly kisses and sweet touches all detailed in her diary. Had his and Veronica's been more intense? Had she only ever been his friend? She hated the word viciously. 

Nearly Headless Nick floated past her then, pausing. "Elizabeth Cooper," he murmured, tipping his head grotesquely as you would a hat. "Is your heart broken over a certain red-haired Gryffindor?" 

She managed a shaky nod, reaching into her bag for her tissues as her nose began to run. She wanted Polly. All she wanted was her sister, and she wished for a moment that her sister hadn't long since graduated Hogwarts. She blew into the tissue, curling the corners to dab at her sore eyes. She probably looked a mess, but the ghost was staring at her curiously. 

"Maybe you should go to the room of requirement." He offered "if you're in need of solace. These halls are never quite empty." 

Betty nodded, drawing in a shaky breath. She'd never used it before, but it couldn't hurt. Her heart panged against as she realised she'd never had to use it. Her comfort had always been Archie or Veronica or both of them, and now she had neither. "I will," she mumbled, and St Nick pressed a consoling arm on her shoulder. Unfortunately, it slipped right through her arm, and he vanished through the walls. 

After eighteen failed attempts at summoning the room, which had seemed so easy in theory, she felt like crying anew, when a voice broke out through her melancholy and she whipped around to see an unfamiliar face. 

 

PART THREE 

Betty wondered where Jughead Jones had been for past six years of Hogwarts. 

Her room of requirement was a beautiful thing, not dissimilar from the Hufflepuff common room, which made sense to her. She knew everyone's room was different, tailored to what you needed in that moment, and the common room had always been a safe space. This room had yellow brick walls and circular windows of pure sunshine even though it was past midnight. There were two fluffy armchairs facing the fire and a chess board set up and ready on a wooden log between them. In the centre of the room was a large wooden table, with two stools on either side, and a large glass pot of freshly brewed tea- the kind her mom made whenever she was feeling low. 

She marvelled at the magic a little bit, already feeling better. 

The two of them had spent a few minutes getting properly acquainted, and Betty watched as the dark haired boy now strolled easily around the room, twirling his wand in complex movements between his fingers. She could examine him now, as she poured tea for the both of them. She was slightly flustered at his state of undress, but he seemed so effortlessly comfortable that she forgot to be embarrassed. She was startled to find that she found him strikingly handsome. He was lean, with a swimmer's physique and lithe muscles. His hair was a fluffy mess and he had slightly bronzed skin and dark green eyes. He was also remarkably laid back, and she'd found herself regaling the entire story of her, Veronica and Archie to him, and he'd listened attentively, making noises at all the right moments and asking insightful questions that made her pause and rethink how events had actually happened. 

"It doesn't seem like a Hufflepuff thing to do," his voice drawled over to her, as she finished pouring their tea and slid a mug across the table. He looked up at the noise, and padded back over towards her, setting his wand down and hopping onto a stool. She sat down too, arching her eyebrow. 

"What doesn't?" She asked, inhaling the honeyed scent of her mother's tea. 

"Well, a lot of things," he admitted with a huff, fingers curling around his mug. "The fact that this Archie was jumping back and forth between two girls, and then the fact that this girl- who's meant to be your best friend, started seeing him when she knew how he felt. I always figured a Hufflepuff would have made some sort of vow that neither of you could date him. Aren't you lot supposed to be loyal?" There was a genuine frown on his face, and Betty nearly guffawed with laughter. He blinked at her in surprise, as she doubled over onto the table. 

Because...Archie and Veronica? As Hufflepuffs? The idea was hilarious. "They're not-" she had to set down her mug, as she shook so much with laughter. "They're not Hufflepuffs." She managed, and Jughead tilted his head, interested. 

"But you said they were your best friends-"

"Yeah, but Veronica's a Slytherin and Archie's a Gryffindor." She snorted. It felt good to laugh. It made her cheeks hurt a little less. 

Jughead's face made a complex serious of expressions, before settling on pleasantly surprised. "Huh." He nodded "that's cool. A Hufflepuff, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor all as best friends. That must be good, right? And now a Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating," he let out a low whistle "that's...well," a small smile graced his lips and Betty wondered what on earth he was thinking. "That's good." He decided, before remembering her story and stuttering out a new answer. "I mean, not  _good,_ but definitely- in terms of interhouse relationships- good." He sipped his tea to stop talking, and she watched a surprised look cross his face.

"Good?" She guessed, nodding at the tea, and he let out a delighted hum, taking a larger sip. 'It's my mom's recipe."

"It's delicious." He assented.

Betty suddenly felt very drained. So Archie and Veronica were dating. So what? What did it all mean in the grand scheme of things? A new thought occurred to her, and she looked at Jughead curiously. "How did you know which House I was in?" 

He grinned at her, winking, and she realised he was the second guy to wink at her today, the other one being the Ravenclaw jock she had bumped into earlier. His wink was different, and he didn't tower over her the way that Archie did, they stood at almost a similar height. Her fractured heart managed a staccatoed beat. "Well, wasn't it obvious?" He teased, hiding his smirk behind his mug. "I mean, loyalty, honesty, friendship, kindness? What else could you possibly be?" 

Betty shook her head happily "that's so  _generic._ You did not figure it out like that." 

"Oh?" Jughead questioned, and there was a merry tone in his voice that Betty was quickly finding very endearing. He was quick on his feet, witty and good with words in a way that was surprisingly refreshing. For as eloquent as Veronica was, and as ineloquent as Archie was, no one close to her had any real, snarky inflection. She'd only known Jughead for about an hour, and she was already hoping they'd have more conversations. "And pray tell, what am I missing on Hufflepuffs?" 

Betty grinned, launching forward eagerly. "Well, for one thing, we love hard work." She smiled proudly and Jughead took another sip of tea.

"Ew." He judged with a grin and Betty continued merrily. 

"We're earth signs, do you know what that means?" 

Jughead cocked his head, lips tilted upwards slyly. "You dig really good holes?"

"We are  _amazing_ at gardening. You should see our common room, there are plants everywhere, magical and muggle and they are the most fragrant, beautiful things you'll ever see and smell. And it also means, that we all  _ace_ herbology, because our plants want to give us an A." She straightened her shoulders with victory, and Jughead tipped his head. He looked reluctantly impressed. "So, if you're ever in need of a herbology partner..." She made a sweeping gesture to herself, and Jughead nodded. 

"I actually don't have a Herbology partner." He said, his voice low and confident. "So if you want to make that bet, because I have never received an A in herbology in my life. I'm pretty sure Weatherby just likes giving me B's."

Betty clasped her hands happily "I will definitely take that bet, because I'm in Weatherby's class too. Wednesday's at 3pm?" She inquired, hoping fiercely their classes matched. Jughead nodded, and she had to take a small breath to calm down. 

"How have we never seen each other before now?" Jughead murmured, crossing his arms as he leaned onto them. Betty shrugged, before a cold feeling washed over her. 

Herbology was a class she had with Archie. 

A class she'd always had with Archie, and one that she used to cherish because Veronica wasn't in it. They'd been partners in it for as long as she could remember. She looked up, nervously, to see Jughead shooting her a challenging grin, and she nodded, more to herself than to him. She could do this. Archie didn't want her anyway, did he? So what did Betty care? "You're on." She said with a smirk of her own, and took the offered hand to shake it firmly. 

"Go on then," Jughead urged "what's your flaw? People never like to divulge their house's flaw. It's like exposing an Achilles heel."

Betty took a sip of her tea now that it had cooled, and the flavour burst across her tongue. "Indecisiveness." She confessed easily, "and that is definitely true. Maybe Archie would have made a good Hufflepuff." Jughead snorted, but Betty stilled at her words. Was she joking about it already? Was that...okay to do? She didn't know. "Anyway, you may sniff at fairness but let me tell you that if you ever want to play a good game of Clue, you'll want to be playing with Hufflepuffs."

Jughead looked up at her, eyes glinting. "You like Clue?" 

Betty beamed "let me guess, you do too?" At his nod, Betty felt her cheeks flush, but she waved her hands as fans to cool them down. "So, come on, how did you really know I was a Hufflepuff? Did you just guess?" She froze as Jughead reached forward, fingers stroking against her neck and she wasn't sure what was happening, until he held up the gold chain there. It was a small badger necklace that Archie had given her in their fourth year, and the fine chain glittered on Jughead's fingertips. He was inadvertently close to her now, and Betty could see his eyelashes and the way his hair fell into his forehead here and there in ways that Archie's never did. Archie's hair was always perfectly slicked back. "That's cheating." She whispered eventually, as Jughead threw her a smug look and leaned back into his stool. 

His skin was smooth and available and bare to her eyes as she admired his neck and his arms. "It's being observant." He corrected, finishing off his tea. She wordlessly picked up the teapot and began to pour him some more. The pot replenished itself magically as she set it down, heating up to the perfect temperature. 

"Okay then," she grinned, resting her hands on her neck so she could brush away the goosebumps that had burst up when he'd touched her there. "Which house are you in?" 

Jughead arched an innocent eyebrow "now that'd be telling."

"Hm." She mumbled, scrutinising him. He noticed immediately, and spread his arms, inviting her gaze with a cocky smirk. "Well..." she thought aloud "you can't be in Hufflepuff because I'd have seen you around and you would have known more about such a fantastic and so often underrated house." She shot him a look and he laughed loudly. He had a nice laugh, Betty thought, deep and low like a chuckle. "Well, Veronica's a Slytherin, so let's start there." She gazed at Jughead clinically. "You do have a swimmer's body, and a Slytherin's element is water..." 

Jughead nodded, grinning "what a detective you are. And me, just an amateur sleuth." He placed a mocking hand on his heart and she rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Sleepiness was beginning to creep over her, exhaustion having come and gone like a tide throughout the night, and she had no idea what time it was. She fought to stay awake though. 

"Most Slytherin's are unfairly treated, but they do like to win. I think I'd have seen you around winning an award or something surely, but I could have missed it. But, you don't strike me as someone who could ever be malicious, intentionally or otherwise." A thought occurred to her, and she held her hand out expectantly. Jughead laughed. 

"Are you going to read my palm, Miss Marple? I'm pleasantly surprised."

The muggle detective reference caught Betty off guard, and something warm blossomed in her chest. "No, I want to see your wand." She demanded, and he handed it over as she studied it. She knew bits and pieces about wands, and wondered what she could glean. It was around eleven inches long, and heavy in her hands. It was a dark brown, smooth with one black ring along the bottom. She traced it with her thumb, and suddenly this felt very intimate. "The circle's for family." She stated, and her eyes flickered up to see that Jughead was watching her attentively. "So, family's clearly important to you. That does fit with the Slytherin ideal," she hummed, before frowning. "Is this...is this beech wood?" 

Jughead nodded "yeah, why?"

She let out an impressed breath. "I've never seen a beech wood wand, that's all," she murmured "they're made for wizards and witches who are wise and understanding- but, they're incredibly artistic, nuanced and subtle in magic," she stroked up the wood with careful fingertips "very lustrous." She complimented, "and definitely not Slytherin. Slytherin wands tend to be a little bit more proud than that, subtlety in place of triumph isn't really their trend. What's your core?"

"How do you know all of this?" Jughead asked, awe clear in his voice and Betty blushed deeply. But it was nice, to be able to test her knowledge like this. Archie and Veronica got bored quickly by her analysis. "Are you a Ravenclaw in disguise? Was the necklace to throw me off the scent?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on," she insisted "your core?"

"Uh," he frowned for a second, thinking, and Betty understood the hesitation. Most people didn't really look into the wands after they'd chosen one that fit, it just felt natural, like your hand. And she didn't know many people who could name all the bones in their hands. "It's white river monster spine," he cheered, snapping his fingers. "I remember because my dad went on about what a mouthful it was." 

"Holy crap." Betty whispered, and Jughead's eyes sparkled 

"What is it?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward, and she shook her head in disbelief. 

"That's a super rare core. Like, the chances you'd have beech wood  _and_ monster spine..." she shook her head in excitement. She wanted to write essays about this. "This core's forceful, but particularly elegant. They fit really well together. Subtle artistry and elegance, you're making me think...Ravenclaw?" That could work for him, she thought, immediately running through the attributes. Intelligent, he was, that couldn't be doubted. He'd already made several obscure references and he was markedly articulate. And he definitely could be construed as eccentric- roaming the Hogwarts halls without clothes on, that was definitely odd. Not to mention his nickname. She wondered how on earth he'd received it. She smiled, and arched her eyebrow. "How are you at flying? Air's the element for Ravenclaw."

Jughead snorted, shaking his head. "Probably the worst flier on the planet. Do you know how glad I am that those lessons are only mandatory for first years?" 

Betty made a curious noise, smiling. "Well, I'm not crossing it off." She set his wand down on the table when she realised that she was still fiddling with it. "Now, what about Gryffindor..." she pursed her lips "you seem like a just guy, make even defensive at time," she licked her lips, smiling, and Jughead sipped his tea with faux-innocence. "And you did approach me earlier, so you've probably got some bravery in you. How are you around fire?" She turned to look at the fire place burning happily, and Jughead made an agreeable sound. 

"I love a good fireplace. Never had to get one roaring, though."

"Okay," Betty nodded, "I'm going to say Ravenclaw."

Jughead grinned at her "locking it in, Miss Cooper?" 

"I am indeed." She mimed hitting a buzzer on the table, and watching eagerly. She wondered how she'd feel if he were a Gryffindor, how Archie might feel about her replacing him as a partner with someone from his house. She wondered if he'd feel betrayed, and didn't like the twinge of guilt she felt in the base of her stomach. If Jughead were a Slytherin, well...that might be okay. The dungeons were far beneath the school, just like the Hufflepuff basement. Maybe they could be ultra competitive against one another, as long as she could hide from Veronica. She hoped he was a Ravenclaw. 

"What if I offer you some new information?" He asked, picking up his wand and casting out his patronus. Betty spluttered; impressed, at the ease of which his corporeal form burst into the air, and then choked on a gasp at seeing the snake unfurl. 

"Slytherin?!" She wheezed, and Jughead laughed louder. 

"Are you locking  _that_ in, instead?" 

Betty shook her head, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm not locking in a damn thing, you trickster. I'll save my answer for when I've gathered more information."

Jughead nodded approvingly "the truly scientific way." He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, green eyes boring into her. "That was remarkable, by the way, your analysis of my wand and the houses. I've never seen anyone that fluent in their knowledge. I didn't even know half that stuff existed, let alone that you could analyse it." 

Betty shrugged, but was inwardly pleased. 

"What's your wand like?" He asked, his snake still absently playing in the air. Betty watched it twist and turn, before it turned its eyes on her. It stuck its tongue out, almost playfully, before bursting into nothing. Betty leaned down, pulling her wand out of her boot and laying it on the table. 

"It's a an applewood wand, with a basilisk horn core." She informed majestically. She was extremely adoring of her wand, and it had never failed her. 

"What does that mean?" 

Betty glanced up to see Jughead's attention still focused solely on her. It was an odd feeling, to have that persistent attention. Archie's stare- as gracious as the sun itself, only shone on her for a few moments at a time, before finding some new object of delight. "Uh," she flushed a little under his inquisitive gaze "applewood's made for idealists," Jughead nodded, and Betty grinned "yeah, made for me, right? Unfortunately, it also means it never wants to do any dark spells, so DADA is my worst subject."

"Would it affect my house prediction if I told you it was one of my best?" 

She grinned "is it really?"

"Nah, my best's Astronomy, by far." 

Astronomy, she thought curiously, that was a very Ravenclaw trait. But that pesky snake patronus... "and the basilisk core's for inner strength. I'm still waiting to find mine."

Jughead frowned, shaking his head. "Don't be like that." He murmured, reaching forward to touch her hand that as wrapped around her wand. "I think you're much, much stronger than you know. I mean look at you, you've had your heart put through the wringer for six years, and then finally released and you're doing fine." 

She looked up at him, waiting for tears that never came. "I'm doing fine?" She repeated hopefully, and Jughead scrunched up his nose cutely, nodding. 

"You're doing just fine," he whispered, gesturing to the golden-infused room. It was then his eyes landed on the chess board, and he made an appreciative sound low in his throat. "Shall we have a game?" 

Betty was both exhausted and energised. "Sure." She nodded. She typically played with Veronica, but was eager to see what Jughead's strategy would be like, and they both made their way to the soft chairs. Betty pulled her feet under herself, leaning into the warmth of the fire, as Jughead stretched his legs out towards it. The pieces were enchanted to move at will, and Betty pushed her pawn forward first. 

"So, what's your patronus?" Jughead asked, moving his own pawn in response. 

Betty sighed, staring hard at the board. "I haven't been able to summon one." 

"Not even non-corporeal?" 

"No." It was a bit of a sore spot but she barrelled through "it's the memory part, which is weird because I am happy- and I have happy memories. I've tried thinking of days with my mom, my dad, my sister, with Veronica and even those rare dates with Archie- getting good results, but nothing's done it." She risked a look up at the dark haired boy, who was scratching his knee absentmindedly. He didn't look at all judgemental. She could still remember Archie's face when he'd asked if he hadn't made her happy enough. It still made her ache. 

"The memory has to be a stand out," Jughead offered "grades and parents won't do it if getting them are common occurrences. It has to be a completely unique feeling of joy. If you didn't get them with Archie's dates, then..." he shot her a meaningful look "maybe it's all for the best. You'll get there. I only got mine a few months ago." 

"Really?" Betty beamed, hope blossoming like a flower in her chest. "What's your memory?" 

Jughead pressed his lips together, moving his rook with a small wave of his hand. "Uh, it's...it's of me and my dad." 

What he'd just said rang in the air between them, and it was Betty's turn to reach over and touch his arm. It was warm under her hand, and he smiled at her. "Well, you've got it now."

"Yeah." He nodded happily "I do." 

 

PART FOUR 

Jughead awoke with a start. 

He jerked upright, immediately wincing at the twinge in his neck as he looked around and realised he was still in the Room of Requirement. The fire was still burning and their chess game half completed, a pot of tea still hot on the table. He stood up quickly, heading to grab his wand. He cast a small spell and let out a small sigh of relief at seeing that it was only seven am. He poured himself some tea, certain that he was already addicted to the taste, and took a deep sip to get the tired taste of sleep out of his mouth. He glanced at the sleeping girl, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. 

He'd only known Betty Cooper for a night, and he was already enamoured by her. But he knew better than to get ahead of himself, she was still clearly heart broken over a Gryffindor he'd never met. He padded back over to the power after finishing his tea and glanced down at the chess set. It was their second game, the first one ending in a perfect stalemate and he smiled softly to himself. They were perfectly matched in how they played. His eyes glanced over her. She was curled into the fluffy armchair, hand under her head, and pink lips slightly parted. 

She looked beautiful in the honeyed light, but she'd looked equally beautiful in the dark corridor, tear tracks on her cheeks and all. She'd taught him so much about his wand, about houses, that he hadn't known before, but most importantly, she'd chased McCoy's words out of his head. From her story last night, her, Veronica and Archie had been best friends for years, and they were from completely different houses. So such groups did exist, and that meant that it wouldn't be impossible for Jughead to be friends, or perhaps something more, with a non-Ravenclaw. 

If he were so inclined. 

"Hey, Betty," he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently, watching as she stirred, murmuring unintelligibly. "I've gotta head back to my dorm, okay? It's about ten past seven. Will you be alright getting back?" 

She blinked awake, nodding and yawning. She stretched a little, and Jughead looked away as it stretched her top up to reveal her stomach. "Yeah," she managed, smacking her lips together. "I'll be fine, Juggie,"

 _Juggie_ he repeated to himself, a warm tingle flowing through him. "There's tea on the table, okay?" 

She nodded, rubbing her eyes, and Jughead let his eyes linger on her for a moment more, before heading for the door. 

It was unpleasantly cold outside, and he shivered, cringing when he saw one or two zealous first years roaming the corridors. He hurried back towards his common room, wishing he'd brought some proper clothes. Luckily it was mainly first years who were up this early, with their big round eyes and eagerness to learn. By the time he reached Ravenclaw Tower and the portrait, only a handful of people had seen him, and he rubbed his hands together for warmth. 

Rowena smiled at him smugly. 

He groaned. "Rowena," he pleaded "please, please, please, just let me in." 

The lady in blue merely smiled, and nodded her head. "I will let you in, little Ravenclaw, once you answer the riddle. How do you make one disappear?" 

Jughead hated being a Ravenclaw sometimes.

"Uh...you subtract one. You add one, you...dress it up in camouflage! Please Rowena, don't you have a heart?" 

"I'm a portrait darling," she chimed back musically, so Jughead racked his brain. Make one disappear- make one dis- 

"Add g!" He called impatiently, and she nodded her head again, even more leisurely than last time. 

"How do you make one disappear? You add a g, and it is  _gone."_ The portrait swung open, and Jughead leapt inside, slamming it shut behind him with a little more energy than necessary so that he could hear Rowena titter in displeasure. Toni was sitting on the plush bronze and blue bench beside the statue of a much younger Rowena Ravenclaw than the one on the portrait outside who existed purely to torture Jughead. She was the only person in the common room, and she stared at Jughead with wide eyes. 

"Are you just getting in now?" She exclaimed, closing her encyclopaedia, and Jughead groaned. He'd hoped no one would be up. But there was Toni, all bright eyed and even already dressed in her robes. "Where've you been all night?" She smiled blindingly when the thought came into her head. "Were you with a  _girl?"_ She teased, and at Jughead's unimpressed stare she shrugged "or did you spend the night in the astronomy tower after falling asleep there again?" 

"Which do you think?" He grumbled, heading towards the boy's dorms. 

"I think you were with a girl." Toni called after him, and he cast a wordless transfiguration spell in her direction, which she aptly dodged, only to scream when her encyclopaedia became a huge rat. He closed the door on her indignant yelps, and sagged against it in relief. He made his way into his room, to see Reggie still conked out on the bed. It was lovely and warm in their room now, and he shuffled his way into the shower, and going through the motions. 

He wondered if he would see Betty again, or if she'd received her cathartic experience by speaking to him. Jughead certainly felt better, the ache in his heart and all his worries gone, as if by magic. If she felt the same way, they probably wouldn't see each other again, which seemed a shame. But she had said they would be Herbology partners, she'd taken his bet,  _and_ she hadn't finished guessing his house. He brushed his hair thoughtfully, frowning at his reflection. He wanted to know what her patronus was. Wanted to see how she was able to cast it. Wanted to know how she and Archie and Veronica were going to forward from here.

Which was just...so unlike him.

He normally hated getting involved in other people's business. He tugged on a blue jumper and black dress pants, fumbling for his glasses and robes, before leaving the bathroom, just in time to see Reggie wake up. His offered his traditional two fingered salute, and Reggie nodded proudly through a yawn.

"You look way better, bro," he said, getting out of bed whilst cricking his bones in a way that made Jughead wince. "You find whatever you were looking for on your walk?"

Jughead nodded, a smile spreading widely across his face. "Yes, Reggie. I did."  

If Jughead had any hope that Toni would keep her revelation to herself, it was quickly squashed. The second the two of them had stepped into the common room, Toni had accosted them, clutching her now-no-longer-rat encyclopaedia and informing Reggie that Jughead had spent the night with a girl. 

Reggie whooped loudly, catching the attention of a few other Ravenclaw students who were studying diligently by the large windows, and swung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, my man. Knew you could do it eventually. Who was it? Ethel?" 

Toni laughed and Jughead spluttered. "Why would it be Ethel? I'm partners with her maybe every other month- and that's it! I hardly ever see her outside class!" He was subjected to the torment of the two of them guessing names all day, until he drew the line at Cheryl Blossom, and made them promise not to ask him any more questions whilst waving a chicken drumstick in their face. He was given a brief reprieve in Transfiguration first thing in the morning, but they were waiting for him afterwards. As the day went on, he had Muggle Studies with Toni, where she proceeded to interrogate him by writing rather explicit questions in his notebook, and then a double helping of Astronomy with Reggie, who blissfully didn't ask him any questions, but shot him knowing glances every time he passed the telescope over. 

"Come on, Reggie," Jughead relented eventually, as he did a rough sketch of the constellation they'd just mapped. "Why don't you just come out and ask it? Free pass allowed." 

The Astronomy Tower looked markedly different during class time than it did during their late night escapades. With over ten large telescopes conjured and placed around the circumference of the room, pointing out into the sky, there were circular tables that followed around in a loop, separated into desks for two. The taller boy shrugged a little, tracing the complex name of the stars out onto a sheet. "Are you gonna see her again?"

That...wasn't what Jughead had been expecting. He'd thought Reggie would want a run down of the dirty details that didn't exist. He wiped at a small ink drawing on his hand and then fiddled with the telescope's lens cover and bit his bottom lip, before admitting honestly. "I hope so."

Reggie nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Well, damn. Finally."  

Jughead laughed.

But as unfortunately predicted, he didn't see Betty at all. Every time there was a flash of blonde hair or yellow robes, his head whipped around so fast it aggravated the twinge he already had. Toni, being the perceptive witch she was, saw this for what it was, but graciously didn't say anything. There were so many people in this school, so many robes and so many Hufflepuffs, Jughead wondered if he should have told her that he'd have been open to receiving owls. Or would that have been weird? He looked for her in vain during dinner, but the Great Hall was full to bursting, so he contented himself with the delicious array that was spread before him. And in spite of all his fears, the feeling of not belonging, and the strange little ache in his heart didn't bother him all day. Betty had been the cure, he was sure, and he just wished he could thank her. 

It was that night, just as he drifted off to sleep, that he realised that today was Tuesday. Which meant tomorrow was Wednesday. Which meant...

Herbology.

 

PART FIVE

Valerie smiled warmly at Betty when she emerged into the common room. She was the only one around, and Betty shots her a small smile. "Morning Betty," Valerie grinned, from where she was currently tuning her guitar on the overstuffed black and white upholstered sofa. "You're up early this morning," 

Betty nodded, smoothing down her pink jumper and hoping it didn't look too sleep rumpled. "Yeah I...I just went for a short walk." Normally she would have rushed to her room, but now she lingered uncertainly, eyes catching on the withered grass she could see through the window, dead with the cold and rippling the breeze. "Um, actually Valerie..." she began, and the dark skinned girl looked up at her with an encouraging smile "I...I spent the night...with a guy." 

Valerie gasped, a wide grin spreading across her face as she set down her guitar and crossed her legs on the sofa, leaning forward. "You and Archie went all the way? Tell. Me. Everything." She patted the gold, burnished chair opposite her, and Betty took it gratefully. 

"It actually- it wasn't sex, it was just...and it wasn't with Archie." Valerie's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, and Betty sighed. "Archie's...picked Veronica." Valerie made a sympathetic sound, but thankfully didn't offer any condolences. "And I was...walking around last night trying to clear my head, and I ran into this guy in our year. We spent the night playing chess and drinking tea in my room of requirement." Betty bit her bottom lip softly, a smile fighting to emerge. "It was really good." She added in a whisper, and Valerie squealed. 

"Oh my gosh, that's so amazing. That's the perfect date! Who is he?" 

"That's why I came over, actually," Betty admitted "his name's Jughead Jones? Have you ever heard of him?" It was a long shot, but she perked up at the thoughtful look on Valerie's face. Valerie was a sociable person, and went to a lot of different parties, so Betty had figured she had a good chance. Better than anyone else, anyway. Veronica would probably have been able to find him, but she didn't want to share this with Veronica. She wanted this to be just hers for a while. 

Valerie nodded, thrumming her fingers against her knee as she struggled to remember. "Yeah, I think so I know him. We have Transfiguration together, Higgin's made us partners last term. Normally he works alone though," 

Betty lurched forward, it was more than she had hoped for. "Do you have Transfiguration today?" 

Valerie beamed "first thing."

Betty licked her lips, nodding. "Okay, well...just...check him out for me? If that doesn't sound too weird. He was...he was amazing last night, and I think we could be really good friends, but I just can't figure how we'll see each other." She laughed a little bit "it kinda feels like some weird dream." 

Valerie nodded in understanding. "Sure I will. I think he was the guy who got thrown in a pool of water a while back, actually." She looked off, as if remembering. "I'm happy you're making friends, Betty. But is that all it is?" 

"Definitely." She affirmed "I just got my heart broken by Archie, and am definitely not reading to go back to pining." 

"Power to you, sister," Valerie grinned. "I'll give you my report tonight at dinner?" 

Betty normally had dinner with Archie and Veronica, but there was nothing she wanted to do less than have to sit there and watch them act like a couple. So she nodded eagerly, suddenly incredibly grateful for the presence of Valerie in her life. Hufflepuffs were so amazing, why didn't she spend more time with them? With her luck, Jughead probably  _was_ a Hufflepuff, but she'd been too blinded by the burning presence of Archie to notice. 

So she spent the rest of the day safely nestled with other Hufflepuffs. Luckily, she didn't have any classes with the other two and tried to focused her energy solely on her studies. At lunch, she found a quiet nook in the library and wondered what a broken heart felt like. It wasn't as disabilitating as it was yesterday, but it definitely hurt. Like the pain from a really bad flu but without the symptoms. As she ate her sandwich, she crafted a letter to her parents and then a separate one to Polly, informing them that the Archie-Betty relationship, if it had ever existed was promptly over, but that she thought she was going to be okay. Maybe. She'd yet to actually  _see_ Archie or Veronica yet, and she had a niggling feeling that eventually their lack of presence would start to feel like an overwhelming loss. 

"Excuse me?" came a voice, and Betty looked up in surprise to see the tall, Ravenclaw jock that she had bumped into yesterday. He was looking down at her with eery intensity, and there was a small, dark skinned girl with bright pink pair standing a little way off behind him- she too clad in Ravenclaw robes. Betty smiled, going for friendly but unsure how she came across. Her eyes were rimmed black from the night of no sleep, but she'd brushed her hair perfectly and put on her brightest yellow jumper to prove to the world that she would be just fine without Archie Andrews, even if she wasn't sure she would be. 

"Hi?" She replied brightly, and the guy stared at her a little harder. 

"You're uh..." He swallowed, and Betty thought for an absurd moment that he was going to tell her she was in his seat, when he instead asked: "you know Jughead?" 

She blanched, staring up at him in shock. 

The look on her face was apparently all he needed, because he was grinning wildly, and striding back to the pink-haired girl. She smiled victoriously at whatever he whispered to her, and Betty stood up and rushed to them when it looked like they were about to leave the library. "Um! Excuse me- wait," she caught their shoulders, and they looked at her with terrifyingly similar smiles. "Uh, how do you know Jughead?" 

"He's out best friend," the girl said, standing a little bit shorter than Betty. "He thought he could keep you from us and we just wanted to prove him wrong." 

Betty let out a little laugh "we're just friends." She said "we just met last night." 

"That's cool," the girl nodded, accepting her explanation. "You're Betty Cooper though, right? The librarian told us. We just want to prove we know who you are- friends or girlfriend-boyfriend, whatever floats your boat, he can't keep anything from us." She and the guy fist bumped, and turned back for the door. Betty watched them go, faintly amused. But one good thing had come from it. Jughead was a Ravenclaw, he had to be. Betty grinned, heading back to her seat.

His friends seemed nice, and that was a good reflection on him. 

She wondered what her friends said about her. 

Dinner was spent bang in the centre of the Hufflepuff table, and everyone made a real effort to talk to her and she realised with a pang that she hadn't seen them in a long time. Valerie was oddly absent, but Betty knew she'd see her later. For now, she basked in those around her. She'd completely surrounded herself with Archie and Veronica and now that she was back, they were welcoming her with open arms. She was pleasantly pleased to start talking to Kevin again, and she nearly wet herself with laughter every time he spoke. She'd forgotten how funny he was. They'd been so close in first year and she felt a string of guilt in having missed him grow up into the broad shouldered man she barely recognised before her. 

As they walked towards the common room, Kevin slung an arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's good to have you back, Betty. I've missed you." 

Betty's heart expanded in her chest, and she curled into his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm so happy to be back," she whispered. There was a camaraderie with these people in their yellow trim, the way they bunched together and accepted her back into their arms like a warm embrace. By the time late evening rolled around, she'd been engrossed in such an intense conversation with a group of faintly-familiar looking people over Christmas plans and how they'd decorate the common room that she felt pleasantly buzzed and stimulated with conversation. As a few people started retiring for bed, Betty caught Valerie gesturing her over to the table she was sitting at, which resided under the mantel that was laden with badger statues. 

Betty took a seat, eyes widening eagerly. "I actually met two of his friends today," the blonde whispered, grinning "they seemed nice." 

Valerie nodded in concurrence. "I watched him like a hawk in Transfigurations, and I can only say one thing, Betty: snap that boy up. I'm serious, if you want him as a friend or whatever- keep him. He's a treasure."

Betty grinned, excitement written all over her face. "Was he nice?"

"It wasn't nice it was..." she shook her head, looking for the word. "He was  _different._ He was just different to anyone else. Good different. Good for you, I think." 

Betty reached across to hug Valerie tightly, who made a small 'oof' sound in shock, but reciprocated eagerly. "We'll have lunch together tomorrow!" She said, feeling young and happy in a way she hadn't for a long time. 

Valerie laughed "it's a date."

Betty slept well that night, in the room she shared with Caitlin. She'd forgotten how much of a space  _friends_ could fill in your heart if you let them. When Archie had said the word, it had felt like an insult, like it wasn't enough, but the friendship of those Hufflepuffs was fulfilling in a way that friendship with Archie had never been. Because friendship with Archie had never just been friendship with Archie, it had been a continuous hope that was now snuffed out. 

And Betty felt good. 

 

PART FIVE 

Valerie thought that Jughead Jones was attractive in a wiry sort of way. 

She preferred her men of a darker persuasion and a touch taller, but she could admire the sleek lines his figure made under those robes as he strolled into class, a pencil tucked behind his ear and a satchel over his shoulder. He was currently talking to Ethel, and they took their seats, sliding into the front row of the lecture hall. It was good, that they weren't in the classroom today, Valerie thought, because it meant that she'd be able to get up close and personal. 

Taking a deep breath of bravery, she marched over to them, and slid into the pew onto Jughead's other side. 

He turned to her in surprise, before shooting her a small nod of recognition, which she returned with her brightest smile. His eyes widened fractionally at the sight of it, but Valerie watched as he shot her a smile in return. "Hey Jughead, hey Ethel," she greeted, watching as the Ravenclaws uncertainly offered their own greetings back to her. "So, Jughead, did you watch the Quidditch match the other day? Slytherin vs Ravenclaw?" 

Jughead gave her a weird look, but nodded. "Yeah, uh...it was a good one."

"It definitely was." Valerie said assuredly, pressing her shoulder against his. "Do you play at all?"

He snorted then, an elegant sound that pinched the top of his nose slightly. "I don't play  _at all._ I'd kill myself up there. Broomsticks have made it very clear that Jughead Jones is not their friend." 

"Huh," she nodded in interested, tempted to take notes. "What about for fun then? What do you do?" 

"Uh..." he shook his head, thinking. "I watch a lot of muggle films- especially old era black and white horror ones. That's an experience. There's this one- The Golem, if you ever get a spare two hours, you should give it a watch." 

"It's not very good," Ethel called over him, and Jughead rolled his eyes as Valerie laughed. "He forced us all to watch it in the common room and we were banned from saying anything bad about it." 

"A ban which you're now breaking, Ethel." He reminded dutifully, before turning back to Valerie. "Don't listen to her, watch it for yourself. It might surprise you." 

"I don't really do muggle stuff," Valerie said by way of apology, unpacking her quill and ink as other students started to make their way in. The room change had disrupted a few timetables so it was starting a little later than normal. "My parents never really saw the point of it. They said the only good muggle thing was musical instruments," she felt a little cowed under Jughead's inquisitive, but remarkably non-judgmental stare. He picked up his quill and scrawled something onto a piece of parchment, before tearing it off and handing it to her. 

It was a series of numbers and letters scrawled neatly  _34-5H.31.9._ She took it, holding it curiously between her fingers, as the Professor walked in. "It's a library reference code." He said, and she wondered how the hell he knew it off by heart. Damn Ravenclaws. "Go to the library and request it, it's a video, you'll find a player in the library, give it a watch. It's an old animation by this muggle business called Disney. It's called Snow White and it's long, but you don't have to watch all of it. I think you'll like it."

"As long as it's nothing like The Golem," Ethel muttered under her breath and Jughead nudged her with his elbow. 

Valerie spent the rest of the lecture watching him. His midnight blue hair fell onto a pair of large, wire frame glasses, and he broke concentration every now and then to whisper a sarcastic comment under his breath that Ethel was clearly used to, but Valerie wasn't, because she nearly slid off her seat trying to contain her laughter. Once or twice, he even reached over and corrected Valerie's notes when she wrote the wrong reversal spell, and when she thanked him, he merely shrugged in response. 

There was something about him. 

Damn, she shook her head, Betty had taste. First Archie and now this...enigma. 

And then, the piece du resistance, when the Professor called on Valerie for the answer- he actually whispered it under his breath. As the teacher's attention diverted away, she stared down at him in shock, but he was currently predisposed watching Ethel doodle on his hand with her quill. It looked fun, so Valerie grabbed his other hand, and started added her own artwork to his fingers. Ethel grinned at her and Valerie wondered where they'd been for the past six years. 

As the class ended, Jughead stood with ink covered his hands and he wiggled the feathered end of his quill into Valerie's face so she sneezed. "I don't know why you joined us nerds today, Val," he grinned "but you should do it more often. Next time, I'll draw on your hands." 

It was a promise she very much hoped he'd keep. 

She went to the library immediately after the class, having a free period, and promptly decided that Snow White was the best thing she'd ever seen. 

She spent the rest of the day watching other Disney movies and by the time she was out of her haze, she'd realised she'd missed dinner. 

 

PART SIX 

By some impossibility, Betty had completely forgotten that she shared this class with Jughead.

She'd spent the entire walk to Herbology cringing behind her thick text book, shooting worried glances in every direction looking for that familiar cut of red hair and wondering what the hell she'd do if she actually saw him. Herbology classes took place in the green house just beside the lake, and she looked forward to the warmth it always offered as she walked along the winding path on the cold day. Following her strain from yesterday, she'd dressed to impressed. The rings under her eyes gone, she'd smoothed a little bit of makeup over her features, donned her second favourite bumblebee dress and a pair of thick, grey woollen tights with some brown ankle boots. Her pony tail swished behind her and her ears prickled a little in the cold. 

Professor Weatherby smiled warmly at her as she stepped inside the greenhouse, shaking the cold out of her hair, and she beamed back at him. Herbology had always been one of her favourite classes, and as she turned to head to her seat, she froze midstep. Jughead was sitting there, clad in Ravenclaw robes and hair in disarray, perched on the stool in the front row. Betty's eyes lingered on the copper wired glasses he was wearing. She didn't know he wore glasses. She didn't realise how good he would look in them. He shot her a lazy grin, and kicked at the stool beside him. 

Oh god. 

She normally sat in the middle row with Archie, but she could barely remember that as she slid into the stool beside him. "Hey," she greeted, setting down her backpack and focusing on going through the motions, aware of his gaze on her. She felt a little tingle of victory at his blue trimmed robes, and noticed that he was wearing a casual plaid shirt under them that clashed rather hideously with the azure decoration. It was so unusual, to see such a clash of colour, that she was immediately pleased with it. Veronica always made sure that Archie looked his best, and Betty always wore her pretty pastels so they always looked put together, but the disagreement of colours on the boy next to her did nothing to really detract from his clear skin and dark hair. She set out her quill and ink, laying her wand into the small groove in the oak table, where it touched Jughead's beechwood and jolted ever so slightly. She reached in for her gardening gloves- a gift from her father, and lay them out neatly too, before kicking her bag under the table, and turning to see Jughead staring at her, the same relaxed smile on his face. 

"Hey," he replied when she'd finished, and she felt a furious blush creep onto her cheeks. "I missed you yesterday. This school's so big I'd wondered if I'd ever see you again." 

Betty nodded emphatically "I get what you mean. I thought maybe I'd dreamt you." She shared his smile, eyes dropping to his side of the desk, where the standard pair of garden gloves were lying, and his pot of ink was already open. He'd already written the title of today's lesson onto his scroll and she wondered how long he'd been here. "But, I did have the pleasure of meeting a rather tall quidditch player and a pink haired girl." She watched as Jughead froze, mouth dropping open a little bit. 

"What?" He asked, sounding horrified, and Betty rushed to assuage him. 

"No! No, it was fine. They were really nice." 

"Jeez," he shoved his fingers through his hair, sending strands flying this way and that, before huffing a laugh. "They're unbelievable those two. That's Reggie and Toni," he said; explaining. "My oldest, most irritating friends. Sorry if they bothered you."

Betty shook her head, smiling wildly. She'd spent the entire night talking about herself with Jughead, and now she wanted to know about his friends. She wondered if he and Toni were dating- but probably not. He'd called her a friend just then, and nothing more. "Ravenclaw's sure stick together," she noted, and he gave her a strange, fond look. 

"Not all of us," he said, patting to their table. "I'm eagerly awaiting receiving my first A, Miss Cooper," 

Betty giggled, the sound surprising her as it was typically only used to get Archie's attention. "You definitely will. Hufflepuff, remember. And  _you_ are a sneaky, snake-brandishing Ravenclaw." Jughead barked out a loud laugh at that, and Weatherby shot the both of them a curious look, but continued his preparation of soil samples. Betty watched as Jughead picked up his wand, whispered the spell and the snake appeared, slithering onto the table and towards Betty. It was a beautiful, blue thing with a lovely design. She reached down to touch it, and it curled happily into her fingers. It only felt like warm light and she could have pushed her fingers right through it if she wanted to, but she just traced her hand down the length of its coils. 

"It's a corn snake. They look very cool and dangerous but they're tame as anything." He informed her, and she let out a delighted scoff. 

"That's brilliant!" She gushed, watching as Jughead began spinning his wand between his fingers. "Patronuses would have such a good basis for analysis reflection, just like our wands and houses," she breathed "like, you probably look very cool, but I can't imagine you'd hurt a fly." 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Have I got a cool, mysterious loner vibe going on?" 

"Yeah, but a few seconds of talking to you reveals what a complete nerd you are," she teased, a pleased feeling fluttering through her at his laugh, and gleeful mutter of how perfectly wicked she was. 

Soon, other students began to clamber their way inside. A few of them blinked in surprise at Betty, wondering why she wasn't sitting beside Archie, but then shrugged it off, and flocked to their own seats. Betty kept a stiff eye on the door, half listening to Jughead's complaints about how Reggie and Toni were the worst kind of good people, and straightened like a rod when Archie walked through the door. 

His eyes found her immediately, and then she watched as they focused on Jughead. Jughead who was merrily regaling her with the time that the three of them had snuck off campus and found a griffith wandering in the wild. Betty took a sharp intake of breath. Archie looked good. His Gryffindor robes neatly done up and hair slicked back. She wondered if he'd had breakfast with Veronica. Wondered if they'd had a morning make out session. She wondered if they'd talked about her and laughed-

She blinked down in surprise when Jughead's cool hands touched her own, and she looked up at him, to see his concerned face, as he whispered; "is that him?" She barely managed to nod, before Jughead was picking up his wand, and she had one petrified moment of thinking that he was actually going to hex Archie just for hurting her feelings, when he turned the wand on himself and whispered " _Colovaria,"_ and his hair turned green. 

Betty nearly collapsed with laughter, as Jughead shot her ridiculous looks, his hair matching the leaves behind him. A few other students started laughing as well, and Betty covered her face with her hands, flopping down into the desk to laugh at his absurdity into the wood. She dimly heard Professor Weatherby clearing his throat and managed to sit up, resting her face in her hands, as she watched him shoot Jughead a stern look. "Mr Jones, if you'd so kindly leave the spells for the plants, I'd be quite grateful." 

"Sorry, Professor," Jughead called confidently from beside her, hair already tinging back to his blackish blue hue. It ought to remind her of Veronica, but whereas Veronica's shone like a raven's feathers, his looked like ink and and dark blue hardbacks of her favourite books. He reached out his hand, and she stared at it for a moment, before realising he was requesting a high five. She bit her lip, smacking it gently, and he grinned like he thought she was adorable, and turned back to the front of the class. She risked a glance over to where Archie had been, to find him watching the interaction with hard, angry eyes, before making his way over to their normal seat where he sat alone. Betty felt an indignant irritation in her core. Why should he be angry? Wasn't she allowed to have friends? Wasn't she allowed to laugh? She swallowed, brushing a curl from her head and steeled herself; determined to enjoy this lesson. 

And she did. 

It was the most fun she'd ever had, in any lesson, hands down. Jughead was a delight to work with- he understood the base concepts, and could easily apply them to the harder ones, and she found him an even match with her in all the theory, and she laughed out loud as they tried to get the soil to move under their fingers. Her own soil sample nudging against her hands fondly whilst Jughead's seemed to splay in every possible direction. As they pushed their fingers into the dirt, trying to get a reading for it, Betty would pull hers out and feel the magic in her knuckle whilst Jughead's would come out covered in a small rash. It was different from anything she was used to. Ever since second year she'd had classes with Archie and Veronica and Veronica was a good partner. Competent and competitive and more than happy to split the work evenly. Archie, whilst she'd had less lessons with him, had always been a bit of a fiasco. He found theory a little bit tricky, and whilst his practical magic was good, writing the spells was something he'd always struggled with. Their division of labour had always been less than fair, but Betty had never really minded, because the smile from that perfect mouth as he went to spend his extra time playing Quiddith always made her feel special. 

Now, it made her feel stupid. 

She resolutely didn't look back at him the entire lesson, instead watching as Jughead cursed, sucking on his finger as he glared at a particularly feisty piece of soil. He looked good, she noticed for the umpteenth time. He was innately curious about every sample they examined, like a true Ravenclaw, eagerly examining it through the microscope and crooning sweet things to it in the hope that this time it wouldn't react volatilely against his magic. It never worked. And Betty would laugh until she finally took pity on him and guided the soil back into their pots. But they were efficient in amidst their fun. Jughead's scrawl was neat and legible, and he handed her whichever tool she needed faultlessly before she even had to turn around to ask for it. It was as though they existed on the same wave length and it came as pleasant jolt. Professor Weatherby even came over to their table, nodding at them and sticking a thermometer into their soil. 

Betty watched as he nodded happily, going to another table, and grinned as Jughead knocked her shoulder in giddy surprise. 

"Okay, maybe his hatred for me is being balanced out by his clear  _love_ for you." He snickered, as Betty scrawled down the last of the measurements. She felt a tremendous sense of disappointment when the bell rang, somewhat muted through the glass, and everyone began gathering up their things. "We are definitely being partners for the Hyacinth Project don't even think about trying to get away from me." He said, waving a finger in her face, and she caught it in her teeth, biting playfully. He yelped, cradling his poor abused finger to his chest and sliding his satchel over his shoulder. "Don't think this is over, Betty Cooper. You've seen how these plants treat me." His voice dropped into a suspicious whisper, and he raised a hand to shield his mouth from a particular pot of soil as he mouthed "he's out to get me." 

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes and pausing when she spotted Archie waiting by the door and staring at her. 

If looks could kill, she thought idly. 

He was staring at her mouth, and she licked her lips self consciously. She'd never  _bitten_ anyone before, but she felt so lighthearted and teasing with Jughead that it had seemed natural. It was as if certain aspects of her personality were creeping out beyond  _good, loyal_ and  _friendly._ She liked them, and so instead of rushing to Archie as her muscles longed to do, she turned back to Jughead, who was sliding his wand into his pocket. "Do you want to walk me to DADA?"

"Sure," he shrugged "I've got a free period anyway. I can protect you against more flesh eating plants." 

Betty laughed "as if I'd need you to," she murmured, but her voice was tainted with wariness as they headed for the door. Jughead acted as a natural barrier between her and Archie and she resolutely didn't meet his eyes as they squeezed past. She thought she heard him call 'Betty', but she ignored it, swallowing. She felt the urge to cry all of a sudden, and was then angry at the fact that he'd changed her mood so quickly. She'd been so carefree and buoyant during that lesson. She hooked her arm through Jughead's, shaking her head. "Boys are annoying." She mumbled sadly, and she could feel Jughead's chuckle shake his shoulders. 

"Don't sweat it, Betts. That's been true for eternity." He said wisely, all the authority of a sage. True to his word, he did walk her to her class, and as she stood by the door, waiting for the previous class to file out, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and shot her a lazy smile, she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. She frowned, suddenly cross with herself, and swallowed it away. "Anyway," he murmured, brushing dirt off his sleeves "what are you doing for lunch?" 

Lunch. Betty's poor heart whined at her. She thought about the look on Archie's face, and she hadn't even  _seen_ Veronica since outside the library. She thought about the Hufflepuffs, opening their arms and taking her back, and it suddenly seemed wrong not to spend it with them. But at the same time, she wanted to spend it with Jughead- if that's what he was offering. "I don't know yet," she said honestly, and he tipped his head. 

"Well, I just thought if you wanted to meet Reggie and Toni properly," he offered "we usually sit out by the field. You don't have to come,"

"No," she murmured, nodding "no, I'd like to." 

His smile was blinding, and she chewed the inside of her mouth as she watched it. "Cool." He grinned, as the final few students filed out. "Well, I'll see you there then, Miss Cooper." He bowed, tipping her a two fingered salute and she slid one ankle behind the other, neatly curtsying in a plie. He shook his head at her, eyes full of wonder. "You totally took ballet, didn't you? You're a regular Muggle enthusiast." 

"Says the guy who's read  _all_ the Sherlock Holmes novels," 

"Hey," he warned, beginning to walk backwards down the hallway "I never said it was a bad thing!" 

She watched him go, disappearing amongst the crowd of students and his mop of hair lost from sight. 

She was prepared for DADA to be the struggle it usually was, but Kevin plonked himself into the seat beside her, and she looked up at him in surprise. Had he always been in this class? Had she been that clueless? "I remember you saying you took this one alone," he said, as if reading her mind "so I swapped out my free period to join you. How's that for being an awesome friend?" 

She could have kissed him. It was a weird feeling of gratitude and guilt. She'd completely blanked him for so long, and he was there, smiling at her and swinging his arm over her shoulders as if she'd done nothing but go away for the weekend.  "You're an amazing friend, Kev," she murmured, hoping he could tell how heartfelt it was. He knocked their knees together, and Betty found that DADA wasn't so bad with him beside her. After the double-lesson, he headed towards the Great Hall, and she reached out and grabbed his robes, dragging him backwards. He arched an eyebrow, and she fiddled with her backpack straps. "I'm having lunch with a few new friends, if you wanna join?" 

He looked at her appraisingly. "Sure," his eyes focused on something behind her and he waved enthusiastically "Hey look, it's Val!"

Betty suddenly remembered her promise to have lunch with her, and turned to see Valerie bounding up to them, wavy hair jumping with every step. "Hey Val," she grinned, laughing as she was crushed into a hug with her and Kevin. "You're in a good mood." 

Valerie shrugged as if it was nothing, but her toothy grin was intoxicating. "I'm playing a solo in the square at Hogsmead. No big deal." Kevin squealed, lifting her off the floor into another hug. Betty squeezed her arm in congratulations. "Thanks guys, it's been...I'm just psyched. And starving?" 

Kevin nudged her "Betty's gonna take us to meet her new friends."

Valerie's eyes widened as she stared at Betty, "ooh, is this a certain friend?"

"What certain friend?" Kevin gasped, and Betty whacked both of them. 

"Come on," she said instead, heading out to the courtyard. They followed her eagerly, as Valerie filled him in and Kevin made approving sounds, awing at how cute their Room of Requirement room date had been. "It wasn't a date." Betty offered uselessly "we're just friends." They stopped in the courtyard, and she shivered. It seemed a little cold to be having lunch outside, but there were quite a few groups splayed over the grass. Her eyes were attracted by Toni and Jughead waving at her from where they were sitting on a bench, the guy between them, who Betty quickly identified as Reggie, turned to beckon them over. 

Valerie hummed low in Betty's ear. "And who is that tall piece of candy?" 

"Yeah," Kevin grinned "Betty, where have you been hiding all your hot friends?" 

Betty shook her head laughing, as they walked towards them. 

 

PART SEVEN 

Archie Andrews was sex on legs. 

Jughead was straight, but even he could appreciate the broad shoulders, the smooth skin and the striking hair for what it was- and what it was, was sex on legs. He'd followed Betty's eyeline to the strapping guy in the doorway, and immediately understood why she'd been in love with him. He looked like someone that everyone fell in love with. He felt an untempered flare of jealousy strike him to the core, thinking about how they might look next to each other. With their cream skin and fantastic bodies, they'd probably be the Yule Ball King and Queen.  _Except for the fact he didn't pick her_ a voice supplied, and Jughead realised that Betty looked very near tears beside him. 

He'd spent the rest of the lesson trying to keep that rosy smile on her face. And to absolutely no surprise to him, the lesson was more fun than Herbology had ever been. It was magic, to watch her work. The flora seemed to sing under her touch, and she barely had to whisper the incantations for them to flock to do her bidding. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked when she concentrated, and how well her yellow dress made her skin look like milk and how the glass splashed fragmented shapes of light onto her skin that Jughead couldn't look away from. 

When the bell went, he was thoroughly sated from her her. He felt intoxicated and giddy, like a pleasant buzz was under his skin. If she were caffeine, he'd felt like he'd just finished a large, sugary mug of the stuff and he could now go for a few days without her. Not that he wanted to, of course. He was beginning to hate how large Hogwarts was and how he'd never be able to find her outside of these lessons. So when she'd asked him to walk her to next class, he'd nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to acquiesce. Archie had shoved at his shoulder as he'd passed him, but Jughead found it a relief, he'd thought for sure that he'd be pummelled. Probably not with so many witnesses around.

He wondered what that meant. Had Archie changed his mind about not choosing Betty? Jughead thought he'd definitely be feeling remorse it it were the other way around. Who could possibly compare? Betty's eyes were literal cobalt with streaks of artic blue. She smelt like honeysuckle and lipgloss, and every fibre of his being ached when he was near her. Whoever the hell Veronica was would have to have been an actual goddess to offer some semblance of competition. So, in truth, when he offered her the chance to lunch with his friends, he had an ulterior motive. He didn't really want Archie to get a chance alone with her. Just in case. 

He wondered if he was as crazy as he sounded. 

"I'm really trying to be angry with you guys," he said around his syrup soaked waffle, balancing the plastic on his knees and licking the sweetness off his fingers. "But it's all worked out too well." 

Toni reached out to tear the corner of his waffle away, the cold hair ruffling her streaks of pink. She popped it into her mouth, shrugging. "You can't keep anything from us, Jug. Reggie and I are part of your Scooby gang." 

"Exactly." Reggie nodded, swallowing his sausage roll in two very large mouthfuls. "D'you think Fred would idly stand by whilst Shaggy started dating someone?" 

Jughead stared down at him opened mouthed. "I'm not Shaggy!" He yelped, as they collapsed into laughter around him. "I am  _not_ Shaggy! And why are you Fred?"

"Um, because I'm the strapping leader?" Reggie snorted, and Jughead scoffed in disbelief as Toni just picked the waffle out of his hands. 

"I don't care, as long as I'm Scrappy Doo." She offered, and Jughead pursed his lips. It was a good fit, he thought. After they'd decided that Jughead would be Velma, and Reggie could claim Fred as his own, they both picked up where they left off at breakfast and began insulting Jughead's shirt choice. He did his best to ignore them, especially when his focus was stolen by Betty surrounded by two other Hufflepuffs. He immediately waved her over, eyes catching over her golden halo of hair. "She's brought friends," Toni murmured, and he nodded, groaning as Reggie whipped his head around. 

He whistled. "The girl is hot. What's her name, bro?" 

Jughead shrugged, closing up the plastic and sliding it off his knees as they approached. "I don't know, I've never seen them before. Let's give them some room." He and Toni drew their legs up, still perched on the table top, but they shuffled to opposite sides. "Hey," he beamed, going for friendly, ignoring Toni's kissy faces at him, as Betty sat down on his right. The guy she was with sat beside her, nearer to Toni and the dark haired girl- that Jughead now recognised as Valerie from class the other day, that Reggie was leering at sat beside him. "Hey Betty and Valerie and...Betty's male friend, this is Reggie and Toni, you had the pleasure of meeting them yesterday." The both waved on cue, and Betty smiled. 

"Hey guys, this is Kevin," she introduced "he's basically brilliant,", her eyes sneaked up to look at Jughead. There was silence across the table for a moment, an awkwardness brought about by an influx of new people, when Kevin leapt in with typical Hufflepuff sociable spirit. 

"Valerie's just been selected to play her very own solo at Hogsmead this Christmas," he offered, and Reggie turned to her, grinning. 

"You sing?" He asked, and she nodded shyly, unpacking her own roll of sushi. "Damn. I'll definitely come and watch you. What sort of genre are you into?" 

And then an argument ensued about music genres. Toni and Kevin started talking about some Wizard Magazine that Jughead had never heard of, and Reggie was throwing Valerie all his best moves. He turned to look at Betty, who was watching him expectantly, bringing another forkful of salad to her mouth. He grinned at her, and she laughed. "This is fun, right?" He murmured, almost wishing he was sat beside her instead, so he could feel the warmth from her body. 

"Definitely," she grinned, and he leaned down, plucking a crouton from her salad and crunching it between his teeth, nodding as pepper and salt burst along his tongue. "And here you were thinking inter-house friendships couldn't work." 

"Ah, depends on the house," he teased, grinning as she nudged her salad to rest between them. "Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's make perfect sense. Both very sensible houses." 

"Too right!" Reggie jeered, catching onto the conversation. "Everyone's always going on about Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they're not so great." 

Jughead watched as Kevin rolled his eyes. "They've won the house cup more times than either of us. Maybe there's something to be said about all that attention, it ups their drive." 

Another argument began about whether or not Dumbledore really was biased towards certain houses, and Jughead relaxed into the sounds. Professor McCoy had been right after all, there was definitely something to be said about mixing with people from outside of your house, and whilst he didn't think he'd be befriending any Gryffindors or Slytherins any time soon, this right here, was nice. Betty had, rather scarily if he examined it too closely, already found a little nook in his heart where she settled quite easily. He wondered and marvelled at how it could feel exciting meeting someone new, and then also feel as if you never could have survived without them. It made his stomach hurt at the thought that he might not have seen her a two nights ago if he hadn't gone for that walk, or if Archie hadn't dumped her, or if he'd gone down any of the other corridors he'd considered. The chances of it were slim, and he wondered how much magic really went down in the walls of the school, and if things were really as coincidental as they seemed. 

"So," Betty said loudly, attracting the attention of the table. "It is officially freezing outside. Can we finish lunch indoors? I know of a few empty classrooms where we could relax?" 

Jughead frowned immediately, scanning over her state of dress. She'd seemed fine this morning, but maybe it was colder now. He was used to running at a slightly lower temperature, and idly wished that he had a coat or something he could offer her. The group stood up easily enough, and followed Betty inside in pairs. Kevin and Reggie trailed behind, trading pick up lines, and Toni and Valerie had stumbled onto the topic of grandparents, whilst Jughead and Betty led them. It was a big group, Jughead thought to himself. Double the size they were normally, but he still felt comfortable in his skin. Still felt like he could be himself, and he stared down at the girl beside him, pondering if it was all her doing. "Well," he managed, trying to keep his voice cool "do you spend all your lunches in classrooms?" 

She nodded, holding her salad box in her hands, and the lettuce leaves waved to Jughead enticingly. He resisted the urge to pick at it whilst they were walking. "Yeah, the Arithmancy department's nearly always empty. We- I used to spend most of my lunches there."

Jughead could hear the underlying tone in her voice, and dropped his accordingly. "With the other two?" He inquired gently, not wanting to say their names unless somebody heard and it upset her. He didn't think he could ever bear to see her cry again. 

"Yeah," she shrugged, but it seemed like forced casualness. 

He prodded. "Have you spoken to either of them?" She couldn't have seen Archie in between Herbology and lunch, could she?

"No," 

He pushed his own selfish thoughts out of his head and frowned as they turned towards the numeric department. "Betty," he managed quietly, as their pace slowed and the walking bus behind them followed suit. Betty began ducking her head into classrooms, peering inside quickly to see what was free. "I get that Archie's probably a sore spot, but...you said that you and Veronica had been friends for years. Best friends. Now, don't get me wrong, I prefer this group of people to a boyfriend-stealer, but you seem like someone who's a bit more forgiving, and a bit more cherishing of old friendships." 

He watched as she stepped inside a classroom, and gestured the rest of them inside. Jughead followed their movements as Reggie and Toni collapsed into random seats and Kevin and Valerie perched on the desks in front of them, still deeply engrossed in conversation, and turned to watch Betty shut the door. It was nice, he decided, being in an empty classroom. Warm but secluded, and a little illicit. He liked it, over all. Then his attention struck back on Betty, who was looking very thoughtful indeed. He briefly wondered whether he'd overstepped the mark. Maybe he should just be playing good, attentive friend rather than advice giver, maybe she didn't want to see Veronica ever again. He didn't know, after all, the protocol for heartache. "I think you're right," Betty murmured eventually, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. She was leaning against the now-closed door, looking suddenly very tired of it all. "I can't avoid her forever, right? And...and she is my friend. My best friend." 

"Then she misses you," Jughead offered, "I know I would." He leaned forward, hoping to break the melancholy by shovelling a leaf of lettuce into his mouth. It made her smile, so he counted it as a win. They went to sit with the others, just in time to hear that Toni had won an argument, and they were about to conjure a Monopoly board. "Ooh," Jughead grinned, watching as the red trimmed board appeared, hovering evenly in the air between their makeshift circle. "I call broomstick." 

"What?" Reggie groaned "that's not fair, you don't even fly!"

"Don't worry, Reggie," Valerie grinned, picking up the small, dainty looking bunny rabbit. "You can be this adorable rabbit." 

Kevin and Betty snickered, as the blonde reached forward to tap the little gold ball. It lit pink under her fingers with her claim. "I'm the snitch." 

"This is not fair." Reggie shook his head "all the good ones are being taken." 

"Like it matters," Jughead scoffed, swiping the die into his hands and shaking them exaggeratedly. "You're gonna lose anyway." 

The others gasped with a mock seriousness and Reggie shot him a warning look. "I'll take that bet, Jones." 

Jughead decided that losing monopoly was just fine by him. It probably wouldn't have been fine if he'd lost to Reggie, but losing to Betty was something he'd do any day. She was lucky and frugal and only bought a select few properties such as Diagon Alley and the Enchanted Forest, whereas Kevin and Valerie had nearly taken over half the board, so the three Ravenclaws had to watch every roll for fear of paying extortionate rent. Plus, whenever he paid rent to Betty, their fingers brushed and he could smell the scent of the honey tea they'd shared in her room of requirement. It made lunch pass by far too quickly, and he had a rather scary feeling that he was a little bit, maybe, ever so slightly in love with her. Could that happen? He thought to himself, as the game was apparated away and they all began tidying up for their final classes. Could you fall in love with someone over the course of only three days? Was it clever to love someone who was trying to mend their heart? Weren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? 

He didn't feel very smart. 

Love. What was it anyway? The revelation that he might love her- the yellow girl with her intoxicating smile- wasn't startling. It wasn't even scary. It was just...an emotion. He didn't know exactly what love was, but he knew it was partly attraction, which he definitely had for her, and he figured the rest of it was the other ways she made him feel. Like, protective, for example, his worry over her being hurt. The flutter of his heart when she smiled, and the ache deep within to be with her. He thought love was something that made you feel good but crushed you at the same time, and that was how he felt. Love was something people said happened at first sight, right? And though she'd been crying and broken, he hadn't thought she'd looked broken at all. Maybe lost, maybe fragile, but not broken. Jughead didn't think someone like Betty Cooper  _could_ break. What was it she had said- hidden strength deep within that she thought she hadn't tapped yet. Maybe she had. 

Love wasn't stupid, he thought, as so many characters in books had decreed. It made him feel a little dim, but love itself didn't seem stupid. It seemed almost...fun, in a painful kind of way. Unrequited, probably. As they made their goodbyes and parted ways, he watched her ponytail bob and felt irritatingly inadequate. Unrequited. That was probably it. It was a depressing revelation, and he waited for the whopping of helplessness to come crashing into him like a wave, he waited to be sent back to his state of unrest from a few days prior- but nothing came. There was no hammering of isolation or of feeling adrift, it was just a little pinch, here and there. Betty made him happy, Betty made him feel like he fit- no. More than that. Betty had already made him feel like he'd fit. She'd already plugged the hole in his heart, and it wasn't going to be unplugged by a silly thing like her not loving him back. Because she was his friend, she clearly wanted to be. 

It would be okay, he thought, watching as she disappeared around the corner. It was only love, after all. 

"You are so smitten, it's kinda sickening." Toni teased, tiptoeing to tweak his nose and snapping him back into the present. He grinned at her, ruffling her hair in a way that made her squawk indignantly. 

"I like her, bro," Reggie said, as they wandered towards the library leisurely. "She couldn't take her eyes off you." 

Jughead stumbled in his robes, swallowing hard. 

Now what the hell did that mean? 

He was beginning to get a headache. Love may be more complicated than he thought. 

 

PART 8 

Veronica was sitting at her vanity, dabbing at her hickey with a small cloth generously lathered with foundation. The winter dawn was creeping in through the windows, and she snuggled further into her satin night robe, still slightly damp from her shower. She scrutinised her face in the reflection, frowning slightly. There were rings beginning to form under her eyes and she huffed a little laugh. Archie was running her ragged with these late night rendez-vous sessions, not that she was complaining. Her hair hung in damp ringlets down her back, and she muttered a quick drying spell till it shone and straightened perfectly. 

"You've got an owl, Plebe." Cheryl muttered from her bed, and Veronica turned, to see the red haired beauty still half buried under blankets. She listened for a beat, but heard nothing. "You  _do._ Don't argue with me, I have impeccable hearing. It's been scratching away at the chimney since last night. Evidently someone didn't get the message that our common room is in the dungeons  _under a lake._ Owls can't get down here, they just scrounge around up there like rats." She pulled another, impossibly soft pillow over her face. "Stop the noise now!" She groaned. 

Veronica rolled her eyes, standing. "Okay, okay, your highness." She muttered under her breath, hurrying out of their room and through the corridor into the common room. It was far too early, and the common room was dark and empty, the low green light of the lake murky through the windows. Sure enough, as soon as she cocked her head and listened, she could hear a faint scratching. God, Cheryl really was a marvel. How she knew the owl would be for Veronica was beyond her. She leaned down by the chimney, calling up quietly. "It's me, Veronica, you can just- drop it down," she called. There was a moment of pause, as the owl verified her voice, before a small, neat envelope landed on the cold logs of the fireplace. "Thank you," the raven-haired girl murmured, perching down onto one of the dark green arm chairs and examining it. 

Her fingers stilled as she recognised Betty's handwriting, and then she rushed to open it, eyes scanning quickly. 

_Dear V,_

_Sorry this is the first time I've ever sent you an owl, so I'm not sure I'm doing it right. It's weird, we normally talk all our problems out, but I guess we haven't seen much of each other lately. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Archie, and that I'm sorry for being absent the past few days. I don't know if you want to talk to me, but a friend of mine said that you probably missed me as much as I miss you. I hope that's true._

_Things are going to be different now, I know that, and I'm not sure how it's going to work. But I'm B and you're V, so maybe we can figure something out?_

_Please write back, even if you need a few days and even if it's to tell me to go away. Just so I know._

_Love,_

_Betty_

Veronica sagged against the chair in shock, guilt blossoming deep within her. Betty was actually apologising, apologising for what Veronica had done. It wasn't right. She'd felt a small sense of victory in the fact that Betty had shunned her the past few days, she'd felt deserving of her punishment, after all, she'd got Archie. And she'd have been clueless not to realise how much Betty loved him. It had been a brutal reminder, the absent breakfast, lunches and dinners, without her blonde bestie, that though Veronica had gained a boyfriend, she wouldn't have it all. It had helped make her feel better, thinking that Betty was furious with her, because that meant that she could seek comfort from her favourite Archiekins. 

But now she was realising that Betty wasn't furious with her. Betty was sad. 

Her best friend was sad, and Veronica could feel bile bubbling at the base of her throat. 

Something would have to be done about this. She marched over to the table in the centre of the room, and picked up a stray quill, unscrewing an ink pot and dabbing furiously. 

 _Dearest Betty,_ she wrote. 

_DO NOT BE SORRY. You are the best friend in the world and it is I who has been an absolute heathen. Forgive me._

_I'll find you today._

_Love forever,_

_V._

She rolled it up quickly, and secured it with a green bow rather than an envelope. Instead of going to the owlery to find her bird, she went to the postage portal in the corner of the room and pulled it open. "For Elizabeth Cooper." She said clearly, dropping it in and watching it promptly disappear. She hoped Betty checked it before she left for classes in the morning, and took a short breath excitedly as she realised that they did share a class in common today- Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon. The heiress smiled as she headed back to her room. She'd find Betty then and they would talk this through. They'd find a way to make everything work, she was sure of it. 

Cheryl was still sound asleep under the emerald blankets, red hair spread glamorously over one of the shamrock coloured silk pillows, and Veronica got dressed as quietly as she could, a mission on her mind. 

She donned her favourite purple dress and added a white belt, before pulling on her robes and some black heels. She checked her neck again, extra carefully this time, for fear that Betty may see the hickey. She applied her makeup like an artist, drawing lone smoky lines over her eyebrows, sketching on the eyeliner and curling her lashes. Her lipstick matched her dress and she rolled her lips together, smacking them a few times to check they were perfect, before strutting out of the bedroom, crocodile purse in tow, with all her school supplies shrunk down neatly to fit. 

Jason was sitting in the common room, looking ethereally pale in the early morning light, practising his parsel tongue. He paused upon seeing Veronica, and she sighed in his direction. "If only your sister were such an early riser."

He grinned, shrugging. "Careful. She'll hear you." 

"That would not be a surprise." The fashionable witch muttered, heading for the door. It closed automatically behind her and her heels clacked satisfyingly against the marble staircase as she made her way upwards. As soon as she reached the top, she headed straight for the Great Hall. It was still early and she hoped if she could meet Archie she could talk to him about Betty. They'd been carefully avoiding the subject ever since his meltdown the other day when Betty had apparently ditched sitting with him for some stranger- Veronica didn't blame her, she probably would have done the same thing. 

There were only a few students shuffling about at this hour, and when she reached the Great Hall, nodding graciously at St Nick, only the Gryffindor table was busy- most of the members from the Quidditch team. They must have had the field booked for early morning practice, which was fine for her, because it meant that her favourite red head was right where she wanted him; stuffing his face full of cereal. 

As she approached, a few of the guys shoved across to make room for her, and she smiled, wiping the seat before sitting down. "So, Archie," she smiled, after leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He grinned at her, all boyish good lucks and easy charm. "I got a letter from our dear Betty this morning." 

He immediately straightened up, setting down and his spoon and looking concerned. "She sent a letter? What did she say?" He asked, and Veronica sighed. 

"She was actually apologising, if you can believe it. I feel awful. I'm going to talk to her in CMC today and try to fix us. If that works, maybe then we can start introducing her slowly to the idea of you and me?"

Veronica watched as Archie frowned sullenly at his bowl. "I don't know, Ronnie. Maybe she doesn't  _want_ to be friends with us. Maybe she doesn't care-"

Veronica cut him off with a scoff. "Archie, she just sent me a letter this morning. She does want to be friends. Don't pout just because she didn't want to sit next to you and hear you gush about your undying love for me." She was teasing but her voice was barely concealing a threat, and so Archie backed down. 

"I know, I just...you should've seen her with this guy, this stranger, as if they were friends! We're her friends, you know, and it's like she can just replace us like that?" 

Veronica reached forward and began serving herself some sweet smelling porridge, quelling down the urge to scold as she could hear the obvious pain in her beau's voice. "She didn't want to see us, Archie," she said gently "not as a couple. Can you imagine what that would be like for her? I know if it was the other way around seeing the two of you would have been...definitely not fun." She shuddered at the thought "can you blame her for wanting a little space? I'm frankly surprised she didn't want longer." She set down her own bowl, and reached for a banana, cutting slices and placing them carefully into her food. "Just let me work my magic- not literally- and we'll all be eating lunch together then the way it should be." 

"I guess," he sighed, still despondent sounding. Still, Veronica managed to get him to perk up during breakfast as she asked all the right questions about practice. There was going to be a match against Slytherin soon, and Archie was definitely excited. She'd be there, his own personal cheerleader, whooping from the stands. It was the only time she was openly against her house, but only because Archie looked so dashing in his Quiddith get up. There were definitely perks to dating a jock. 

The day passed relatively slowly as she waited to see Betty. Her first period was free, so she spent it in the library, and then she and Archie met up for History, where they sat at the back and essentially just made out. It left Veronica tingling all over and without the slightest clue as to what they were supposed to have learnt. It was nice, not to be competing anymore. To just have Archie and he have her. It was simpler, simpler than it had felt in a long time, and as guilty as she was, Veronica wasn't upset that it had happened. Something had to have happened eventually, one way or another, and this was as good an outcome as any. 

As afternoon approached, the sun broke out from behind the clouds and it was unexpectedly warm over Hogwarts. That meant that CMC would take place outside, so Veronica packed up her stuff early and began the long walk over to Hagrid's favourite meeting spot. She didn't care much for Magical Creatures personally, her favourite lessons including Potions and Occlumency, or anything that let her exercise the mathematical side of her brain. As much as she liked using her wand to turn goblets into rats and rats into goblets, she preferred the stretch of her brain. She was proud to think that she took after her father in that regard. 

The further and further from the school grounds she got, the greener and greener the grass became, and she wondered if Hagrid had been putting anything special into the soil. She rolled her eyes fondly, noticing a few other students up ahead, and quickening her strides to catch up. 

By the time she reached the spot, a good number of students were already there, having excitedly made their way over for the chance of an outdoor lesson in the winter. They were arranged in a patchy circular formation with Hagrid, chattering away aimlessly as Hagrid starting spreading food to lure, whichever creature it was today, out towards them. 

And that's when Veronica spied the flash of her favourite yellow hair. She beamed, heading around the outside of the circle to catch sight of her best friend, standing nearer the inside- and that was so like Betty, to want to be as close to the animal as possible, even before she knew what it was- that it made Veronica smile. But just before she could reach out- a blue haired boy was nudging Betty and grinning. 

Veronica froze, frowning. What the hell? Her eyes skipped between the two of them curiously, surprised at their familiar body language that was strikingly positive. She stared at the boy hard, hoping that she'd seen him before or could recognise him, but finding him a total stranger. He was a few inches taller than Betty, with Ravenclaw robes and a grey satchel, and a pair of large glasses on his face. Not totally unappealing, Veronica could admit to herself, but definitely not Betty's type. So were they...friends?

She suddenly felt very unsure of herself. Was Archie right? Did Betty now have a whole other list of friends? But no- the letter. Confused, Veronica stepped forward, deciding that the smartest thing to do, was to glean as much information as she could. 

"Hey there, bumblebee," the guy said, and his voice was low and smooth like hot chocolate, and Veronica watched in surprise as Betty smiled widely- a real, genuine Betty smile, and nudged him back. 

"Oh my gosh, we do not." 

"It turns out, we do," the guy grinned, laughing. "I checked your schedule yesterday during lunch, turns out we've had this class together since the beginning of the year."

Betty's laughter rang clearly into Veronica's ears and she was stunned to the core. "Well, that's handy, isn't it?" The blonde teased "and here I thought you were just stalking me."

"Please," the guy snarked back "if I were stalking you, you'd have no idea. That's how good at stalking I would be."

It was banter, Veronica realised dully. They were bantering in sharp riposte, like...like verbal courtship. Were they flirting? Her eyes scanned over the guy again. Surely not. Betty was in love with Archie Andrews, tall, broad and strapping. Not this guy, with his wiry glasses and equally wiry frame. 

"I got something for you. Promise not to laugh at me?" 

"A present, Juggie? Already?" Betty asked, a teasing lilt in her voice, as she spun from side to side so that her black skirt swished back and forth a little. 

"Don't go thinking I do it for everyone." He replied, and presented her with the large, glass flask he'd been holding. Veronica peered at it. There was a dark, sloshing liquid inside and a few specks of what looked like floating elderflower. She watched Betty take it quizzically. "It's elderflower tea," this 'Juggie' informed, shoving his hands in his pockets and the Slytherin puffed out a gasp in shock at the honest-to-god blush that coloured his cheeks. "I uh, brewed it myself. I know you like honey, but you said that was for when you were sad, so I thought maybe elderflower could be for...when you were happy," he cleared his throat, before pulling a hand out of his pocket to swipe through his hair. "you don't have to drink it." 

Betty was reaching up to kiss his cheek, just like how Veronica had done to Archie that morning, and she watched as the wizard grinned down at her hopefully. "Thank you, Juggie," she whispered, voice sounding choked up. "It's so thoughtful and definitely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She bit her lip excitedly "can I try it now?"

"Oh god," the boy groaned, rubbing his face "what if it's disgusting?"

Betty laughed, unscrewing the cap and inhaling it. She made an appreciative sound in the back of her throat. "It smells good," she admitted, before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. Veronica and the boy watched with rapt attention, as Betty swallowed, and a huge grin spread across her face. "Oh my gosh, you did not make this- it's delicious!"

"It is not," the guy gasped in relief, holding a hand over his heart. "Well, it's only because I've been shown the wonders of tea by the best," he bowed before Betty and the girl whacked his head fondly, before taking another long sip. 

Veronica kind of wanted to taste it, but returned to the task at hand. Okay, okay. She could put this together. 'Juggie' sounded like an affectionate nickname, and the fact he was bringing her gifts and blushing at her acceptance of them clearly meant that he was into her. But Betty couldn't be into him, so what was this? Was this guy pining and Betty was looking for some way to get her mind of Archie and so encouraging his advances? Veronica scrunched her nose at the thought. It didn't seem very much like something Betty would do. So, maybe she didn't know that this guy liked her. That did seem very Betty. 

It was a shame, Veronica thought to herself, taking in the guy's relatively neat hair and beat up shoes, he was handsome in an eccentric way. And definitely sweet. 

She didn't work up the courage to actually approach Betty until half way into the lesson, after she'd watched the pair feed the Unicorn. Veronica almost wished she had her camera, because whoever this Juggie was, he made Betty smile like nothing she'd ever seen. And Betty was as fiendishly good with animals as she always was, and the Unicorn was eating right out of her hand immediately, as the wizard tugged Betty this way and that way to avoid being hit by the glittering horn. 

As the unicorn meandered in the other direction, towards the other excited students, Veronica took the moment before the moment could be taken from her, and marched right up to Betty. She tapped the girl on the shoulder, and smiled when Betty whirled around in surprise. 

"B," she whispered, and something in her warmed at the sight of Betty's blue eyes. 

"V," she breathed back, and they were hugging tightly. Veronica opened her eyes after a moment, to see the guy standing there awkwardly, and she shot him a small smile, pulling back. 

"Did you get my note this morning?" She asked, and Betty nodded. 

"Yes, I'm so sorry I didn't think, I completely forgot we had this class together-"

"So I saw." Veronica smiled, turning her stare pointedly towards the green eyed Ravenclaw. Betty opened her mouth to explain, but Veronica shushed her. "Save it. We all have our secrets and hidden lives, Betty. It doesn't bother me. What does bother me is the kind of friend I've been, and for that, I'm so sorry. I know you love Archie, and he does love you too but that doesn't matter because  _I_ love you, and I would never do anything that made you unhappy." She realised as she said it that she truly meant it. Having Betty in her arms made her feel strong, and Veronica knew that if her friend really wanted her to, she'd break up with Archie Andrews, no matter how much heartache that might lead to. 

"No, no, of course not, Veronica," Betty whispered, eyes wide and earnest. "You two are meant to be together, I know that. I was just...I just took it hard, but Jughead," she gestured to the Ravenclaw "helped me through it. Jughead, this is Veronica," she stepped back, allowing them to see each other.

Veronica shot him a charming smile and extended her hand. Jughead, she thought, that was a weird name but maybe all Ravenclaws were weird. She didn't know many of them. "Nice to meet you," she said politely, as he met her grip.

He nodded, a few strands of hair falling into his forehead. "Same here."

Veronica raised her eyebrows, smiling. "A man of few words, I see." 

That earned her a small smile, and he adjusted the strap of his satchel. "I've heard wonderful things," he added, but it sounded like a question for approval, which made Veronica smile in response. He was snarky, she thought. He had bite. Funny, she hadn't noticed that when he was talking to Betty. Maybe it was reserved for strangers he didn't trust. She wondered what he really thought of her, whether he thought she was horrible for what she'd done to Betty, because even though the blonde was assuring her it was fine, it couldn't really be. Not when Betty loved Archie just the same way that Veronica did. Betty's heart must have been aching, but she was putting on a brave face to be a good best friend.

Veronica was the luckiest witch in the world. 

"So, B, are you going to have dinner with us this evening? Or maybe just me? I could come by the Hufflepuff table if you wanted? You could even bring Jughead," Veronica offered, smiling radiantly, only to falter at the uneasy look on Betty's face. She turned to look at Jughead, who was examining the arrangement of the grass. Veronica cocked an eyebrow, and Betty shot her an apologetic look. 

"I'm uh-busy," she said.

Veronica stared at her. "Busy?" She echoed, and Betty flushed, as Jughead stepped forward.

"We're working on our Herbology assignment." He said easily. So easily that it seemed like a lie. 

Veronica felt a flush of humiliation, but Betty, being as astute as she was, caught it immediately, and grabbed Veronica's arm. "V, no! We really are Herbology partners, and it's not you, at all. I just...I don't think I can yet." Betty bit her lip, looking agonised. "I miss you so much, but I'd just remember that Archie wasn't there and I'd..."

Veronica softened, feeling silly. "Of course," she nodded. Hadn't she just been saying this morning that she'd thought Betty needed more time? "Sorry for nearly freaking out. We can keep writing to each other? Its kind of fun. Like we're at camp." 

Betty smiled, nodding enthusiastically, and it made Veronica feel better deep inside, so she decided to be a grown up and not complain about the fact they weren't going to have dinner together. She was, of course, dying of curiosity in regards to what the two of them were actually going to be doing, but the chance to have a candlelight dinner with Archie in a her Room of Requirement was far too tempting to pass up. 

 

PART 9 

Betty examined herself in Toni's robes. 

They hung a little short on her frame, but the blue suited her, she thought, even though she was saying so herself. She adjusted them a little, before examining herself a bit more closely in the mirror, and deciding that another layer of lipgloss wouldn't be totally remiss. She slid on the glossy pink quickly and efficiently, before jamming it back into her backpack and scurrying out of the bathroom. 

Jughead was leaning against the wall, waiting for her with his lazy smile. "They suit you," he grinned, and Betty felt a small thrill at matching with him. She wondered how they'd look in matching jumpers, maybe even holding hands, but shook the thought away. She'd spent the whole day with him, and was quickly becoming addicted to his company. He'd been in her Magical Creatures class  _all_ year, and she couldn't believe she'd missed his slothful smile and easy going presence around animals. And then the tea- the tea which was currently residing in a lovely, glass container with a bright yellow top within her backpack had been...probably the sweetest thing ever. She wondered if he'd bought the container for her, and she wondered what he'd been thinking when he crushed the elderflowers into the sweet tasting liquid. 

She wondered what he'd looked like, fingertips stained with tea leaves and the scent of flowers clinging to his clothes. 

It was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. It was maybe the only romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She remembered how it had felt when Archie gave her the gold necklace she always wore for her birthday, she remembered how she'd blushed and stood- shaking, as he'd laced it around her neck. She'd been a bundle of nerves. But it didn't compare, not really, to the way Jughead had looked whilst handing her the flask. The way he'd rocked on his heels, and it hadn't been for any occasion, just because he'd thought she'd like it. Because he listened it, because he thought she deserved a tea to drink when she was happy. 

It was thoughtful and easy, and made her tingle all over.

The more she looked at him, the more attractive she found him. Betty bit her lip, wondering if that was normal, as the night sky framed Jughead before her. 

"You ready to see the Ravenclaw Common room?" She nodded, and he rolled his eyes "come on Betty, this is exciting stuff. I'm breaking rules for you here. Exposing the secrets of my very soul." She laughed, falling into an easy stride beside him. But she couldn't find anything to say over her revelation. What did it mean? That Jughead was romantic and thoughtful? That he was becoming more and more attractive? Would it keep going? Would it become unbearable? Would she soon be unable to look at him without her knees feeling weak? "You know I had to trade Toni three weeks worth of waffles to get her to entrust me with her robes, so feel free to bestow me with some gratitude."

"I'm very grateful, Juggie," she beamed, hooking her arm through his, where his hand rested in his pocket. "But you are sure it's allowed? I don't want to get into any trouble."

"As if I'd let that happen," he scoffed, unaware to her sneaking looks up at him. His hair was a tousled mess and there were still traces of sugar on his lips from lunch where'd he'd shoved a host of cream puffs into his mouth it a way that should have been revolting but she found only strangely endearing. They made their way to Ravenclaw Tower, and Betty adjusted her robes nervously. What would happen? She thought, if she got caught? Would there be any repercussions? She hadn't heard of it being against the rules, but in all her times at Hogwarts, she'd never seen inside the Slytherin or Gryffindor common rooms with Veronica or Archie. Thinking of Veronica, she felt another smile grace her features. She'd felt better today, after receiving her letter, and to be honest, she was relieved to know that Veronica didn't think she ought to be sorry. Because frankly, Betty didn't think she ought to be sorry. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she? Other than make some new friends and show some old ones the love they deserved?

The stairs curled upwards and she following in Jughead's shadow. It was late, and nearly curfew. She'd only seen one or two other students, and they'd barely glanced at her or her ill fitting robes. She felt slightly emboldened and nearly crashed into Jughead's back as he stopped at the top. She peered around him, to see the large, imposing portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. She looked smug and Jughead was glaring at her. 

"Forsythe," she greeted, and he sighed.

"Rowena." He managed tiredly "you're not going to give me any trouble are you? It's not curfew yet." 

She tittered in her blue robes, and spotted Betty behind him. She frowned, moving her large frame a few millimetres as if trying to get a closer look. "Who is this?"

"A Ravenclaw." Jughead managed evenly, and Rowena frowned again. "Go on, ask her a riddle," 

Betty bit her lip, waving bashfully to the grand looking woman who adjusted her bodice and gown leisurely. The woman nodded at her, before taking a large breath. "What begins with e, ends with e, but only contains one letter?" She asked in a dignified voice and Betty blinked in surprise. She could feel Jughead's gaze on her and wanted to prove how smart she could be. It was cool, she thought absentmindedly, as she racked her brain for the answer. To have to answer a riddle to get in, but she could understand that it might eventually become annoying. She mused over whether Jughead already knew the answer, but the answer came to her. "An envelope," she answered, in a chipper voice, and the portrait of Rowena huffed at her, whilst Jughead beamed. 

The door swung open to reveal a large, spacious, circular blue room. There was an arched bookcase along one of the sides and windows that offered enticing views of the grounds and the lake. It was cool and dark, with blue seats and a large, shapely statue of what looked like a much younger Rowena. Betty realised with a gasp that there were moving stars on the domed ceiling and she stared up at them in delight; barely aware of Jughead moving around her and fetching some mugs out of a cupboard in the neat kitchenette. There were two Ravenclaws on what looked like a study date at a bronze table over by the plush piece of admiral blue carpet. Betty was immediately enchanted. If the Hufflepuff common room was pure afternoon sunlight and warmth, then the Ravenclaw common room was midnight coolness. It was a metaphor she decided she rather liked, because watching Jughead move with a grace accomplished only by familiarity, they could be midnight and sunlight. Betty considered herself a bright and beaming person, and Veronica often complimented her on her sunny disposition and radiant smile. And Jughead was certainly cool aloofness, with his dark blue hair and eyes of green starlight. Midnight and Sunlight. That was good. If they ever started sending letters to each other, she would happily address him as that.

It made her laugh; the thought of pet names with Jughead. She'd never had pet names with Archie- come to think of it, Veronica was the only person she knew who called him anything else. Archiekins. Maybe that was a sign. 

Of what, she wasn't entirely sure.

But Jughead noticed her smile, nudging a white marble mug into her hands. It was cold to the touch and Betty examined the rather weak looking coffee sceptically. It looked off, but she was in no position to complain- standing in the midst of the Ravenclaw common room with a handsome boy in front of her. He'd brewed her  _tea,_ for heaven's sakes, she could withstand some dubious looking coffee. "You like it, huh?" He guessed, gesturing to the common room and she nodded.

"Yes, it's  _beautiful._ I don't think you can get views like that anywhere in Hogwarts unless you're on a broom. Or maybe the astronomy tower. You can see all the way across the Forbidden Lake." Staring out of those large glass windows was something she thought she'd be able to do forever. "But that's not why I was laughing." 

He raised his eyebrows, sipping from his own mug with a pleased sigh. Betty watched with interest; she hadn't known he liked coffee. "Pray tell then, Miss Cooper,"

"I was just thinking," she shrugged "you're like midnight and I'm sunlight, and..." she looked out over the view "it's all very symmetrical. I like it."

"Opposites attract." Jughead murmured in concurrence, a strange note in his voice.

Betty took a sip off coffee, bracing, and nearly choked at the fizz against her lips. She pulled back in surprise, peering at the dark sloshing liquid and laughing. "Is this Pepsi?" She asked in amazement and Jughead smiled bemusedly. 

"Yeah?" 

She took another sip, grinning from ear to ear. "So, come on then," she whispered excitedly "are you going to show me your dorm room or what?" 

"Eager beaver." He grumbled, but hooked out the crook of his arm for her to loop her own around as he walked her across the room. She'd never seen a guy's bedroom before- outside of Kevin's, but he was a Hufflepuff. She'd yearned when she was younger, fantasied, about seeing Archie's room. She used to wonder whether he left his Quidditch robes on a heap on the floor and if he left his text books on his bedside table or on the desk. She used to dream about sitting on his bed with him beside her, maybe even reclining into the presumably red quilts and watching him hover above her. 

She wondered distantly if Veronica had seen his bedroom, and decided, with a startling lack of jealousy, that she probably had. 

"And over there we have the rare Reggie Mantle, try not to disturb him in his natural habitat or he may unduly attack." Juggie said in a loud stage whisper, and Betty waved cheerily at Reggie who was scribbling onto some parchment on his bed, propped up by pillows and knees drawn up to his chest. He was in his pyjamas, hair a little mussed, and he looked much softer than the angular guy she normally saw, headphones cupped over his ears. He shot them a glare without any heat; guessing that whatever Jughead had said was most likely not a compliment, and returned to his work. 

It was nice, their room, Betty thought to herself, looking around. Blue bed sheets and white pillows, and their desk swamped with books and nearly featherless quills. She recognised one of Jughead's jumpers hanging over the wardrobe door, and his glasses case left open with the cleaning cloth inside it on his bedside table. There was a novel there too, with a frilly bookmark peaking out between the pages and Betty examined in surreptitiously over the rim of her pepsi- it was  _Wuthering Heights._ It rang a faint bell, perhaps Polly had read it sometime ago. She'd have to borrow it. Her own beside table had a purple tulip that she told everything to (more and more lately, she'd been talking about Jughead), like a verbal diary, and it made cute little responses to her, encouraging her to be happy. She'd named it Laurel.

There was a snow globe on the floor beside the wardrobe and her eyes locked on a moving photograph of Jughead and a little girl, both of them waving at the camera but looking bashfully uncomfortable. She traced her fingers over the silver frame, setting down her mug, and turning to see Jughead shedding his robes and folding them neatly into the drawer. He toed off his shoes and straightened when he noticed her looking, but she merely smiled. "It's nice in here," she said, understated "tidy for a boy's room."

He grinned at her, tugging off his glasses, and rubbing at the small pink bridges left on his nose. "It's too hard to concentrate with mess everywhere. Do you get that?"

Betty did get that, and she watched as Jughead jumped onto his bed, landing happily on his back and stretching like a cat. He patted to the spot next to him, and she excitedly kicked off her own shoes and tugged herself onto the bed, crossing her legs and sitting beside him as he lounged. His scent was everywhere, then. Parchment and soap from the laundry. It was clean and homey and she snuggled down into it, before realising she was in Toni's robes, and not wanting to crease them, she tugged them off and with a nudge of magic sent them flying over to a hanger, where they draped neatly. 

"I figured before you showed me Hufflepuff's room, we could take a nap? I don't know about you but I'm completely beat." He yawned widely, and Betty felt her heart flutter. There was some disappointment at the lack of activity but it was overshadowed by the fact that she  _was_ extremely exhausted, and that she had been with him the entire day. Her eyes flickered to Reggie, but he looked sleepy himself, and so she found herself shuffling down the bed, until she was lying beside Jughead, staring up at the ceiling. His bed was soft and obscenely comfortable. 

"That sounds like a plan," she agreed, her own yawn finding its way out. "Need our energy. To avoid the vinegar." Her eyes drifted shut.

"What?" She heard Jughead whisper, joy in his voice "what vinegar?"

But she was too far embraced in the warm grasp of sleep to answer. 

 

She woke up suddenly.

Whatever bad dream had stirred her out of her slumber already chased away and forgotten as she blinked into the warm darkness of the room. It must not even have been two am outside so they hadn't been asleep for long. And as she blinked to awareness, she realised a few things. One, for instance, was that she and Jughead were covered with a blanket, and Betty beamed as she realised that Reggie- who was currently snoring quietly in his bed- had probably draped it over them. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was much more a softie than he let on, and two, she was currently glued to Juhead's chest.

Somehow in her sleep, she'd curled up to him, and her head and hand were resting on his chest, lifting and falling with the rise and dip of his slow breathing, the exhale of his breath tickling down her neck. And his arm was draped protectively around her back, solid and reassuring. As her eyes focused, she could make out his features, completely lax with sleep. It was true, she thought to herself, he was getting more and more handsome with every glance. Was that fair? It didn't seem fair. Whereas Archie had been stunning from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him, Jughead was becoming overwhelmingly appealing. Though she was embarrassed that Reggie had probably seen them asleep together, like love-struck teenagers, she couldn't deny that it felt nice to be wrapped up with him. She could hear his heartbeat ever so gently through his shirt, and really contemplated not bothering with waking him. The Hufflepuff common room could wait after all-

but that would mean she was still here in the morning, and that would be too many questions. 

"Jug?" She whispered reluctantly into the darkness, and he shifted a little, breathing interrupted, before it resumed. She lifted her head off his chest and rested her weight on her elbow, propped up beside him. "Hey, Juggie?"

He groaned a little then, his arm snaring tighter around her and pulling her closer into his side, still asleep. He mumbled something unintelligible and dropped a smooth kiss onto her forehead.

Betty could feel her skin burning. "Jughead," she tried again, and he blinked a little, squinting into the darkness. 

"Ungh," he managed eloquently, and she whispered a laugh into the night. 

"It's around two, I think. If you wanted to see the Hufflepuff common room?" She bit her lip, helplessly awake now and every nerve on fire from where she was pressed against him. "Or you could stay and sleep and I could go-"

"No, no," he murmured, much to her relief, and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands, unintentionally releasing her. She sat up, feeling that her pony tail had come undone. She reached for it a bit blindly in the blankets but couldn't find her hairband and so left it. No one would be awake, after all. "I'm up, I'm up," he yawned again, forcing himself upright. His hair looked awful and she reached out to pat it down. He leaned into her hands like a cat, and she stroked her fingers through the strands. He moaned, head tipping into the contact, voice low and guttural and impossibly appealing, and they both froze.

He coughed, clearing his throat and ducking out of her grasp, refusing to meet her eyes as he swung his legs out of bed. "I'll get my things," he whispered, pointing to the door "let's not wake anybody."

Betty nodded in agreement, creeping out of bed to gather her shoes and tiptoeing out of the room, fingers still tingling. 

Rowena's portrait was thankfully asleep when they got to the marble staircase, and they tiptoed down together. So much rule breaking lately, Betty thought to herself with a smile, going out past curfew, sneaking into another house's common room and sneaking someone else into hers. She felt like a part of her, deep inside, a side that was sneaky and happy to be sneaky, was uncoiling and raising its head. It felt amazing, as if there was another facet deep inside her that had been unlocked. Her wand was starting to make more sense, and in a beat of gratitude and with a jolt of lust, she reached out to grab Jughead's hands.

She immediately regretted it. His hands were cold to the touch and her's were incredibly clammy from where they'd been tucked into her chest whilst asleep, but before she could pull away, his fingers interlocked with hers, and his thumb smoothed over the top of her hand. Their hands fit perfectly, and she flushed furiously. Betty risked a small look up at him, and could see the profile of his face, outlined with moonlight, and she was pretty sure the smile on his face was mirroring her own. 

 

PART TEN 

Jughead awoke with a contented groan. 

A sunbeam was strewn across his face and tickled warmth across his cheek. He stretched, rolling over, only to pause when his nose landed a few millimetres away from Betty's. Her large blue eyes were looking at him, and his heart lurched when he realised with a start that she was just as beautiful completely dishevelled, as she was put together. Her hair was a velvety cushion around her ears and her lips were a paler pink without her gloss, but still as soft looking. 

He realised with a minor stutter of his heart that she'd noticed him staring.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, as he racked his brain. He remembered the night before, of having Betty in his bed, and of her holding his hand and of crawling on his hands and knees through the barrels in the kitchen in the bizarrest entrance to a common room he had ever seen. He'd been surprised at how much the common room had looked like her room of requirement, with it's honey walls and circular windows. The basement had been earthy and welcoming, and they'd sat on the overstuffed black and white striped sofas for a while and talked.

And then he was being ushered into her bedroom- her roommate hadn't been there, and often wasn't apparently. He remembered holding hands with her again, lying side by side on her bed and whispering embarrassing stories about each other. 

She'd talked about Archie, he remembered also. In a flash of maudlin that was gone after a few beats. She'd talked about how she wondered if she'd ever had a chance, and how if she could get her hands on a time turner, she'd warn herself away. Jughead had shaken his head, and told her as wisely as he could that you should never regret any sort of feelings, even if with the benefit of hindsight you'd wished you hadn't had them- because you had, and they were a part of you and they shaped you.

He'd told her that her feelings for Archie had made her someone pretty incredible.

She'd said that she thought  _he_ was pretty incredible.

He couldn't quite remember falling asleep, but he did remember soaking in her presence and the smell of her which was embedded into the sheets. He could smell her tea and the flowery fragrance that lingered enticingly around her. There was even a tulip on her bedside table, which had crooned a lovely  _hello Ravenclaw_ at her and not bit his finger when he'd petted a petal. "This one likes me," he had said with a grin, and Betty had shrugged endearingly. 

"Morning," she whispered, when he didn't say anything, and he smiled helplessly at her. Her voice was low and sexy with sleep.

"Good morning," he whispered, crooking his elbow under his head."Your bed is sinfully comfortable."

She laughed, and his eyes flickered across her face, trying to track every muscle that moved to arch into that stunning smile. "We can sleep for a bit longer. It's a Saturday, after all." 

"Oh yeah," Jughead sighed in contentment, snuggling down a bit further, thrilled at the prospect of spending an entire day in bed with Betty Cooper. "Hogsmead tomorrow. You coming with all of us right?" He realised then that it might sound suspiciously too much like a date, and he...he didn't know what they were. The hand holding, the blushing and he knew  _he_ was definitely pining. But she probably needed time, didn't she? To heal? Or maybe she didn't even like him back- Betty seemed like someone who had a thousand wonderful friends who each thought the world of her. Jughead could be one of them. The thought made him unbearably sad but he barrelled through it. "I mean- well, Reggie's going to cheer Valerie on and Toni and Kevin have made a list of the different chocolates they want to try, you could come wi-"

A pair of impossibly soft pink lips pressed against his, so quickly that he thought he'd hallucinated it.

But when he stared at her, she was blushing, her cheeks like roses on cream and he cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward. This time, he responded, and his lips moved against hers, slowly at first, gently, because Betty Cooper was someone to be cherished. But he couldn't hold it back for very long, not before he was pushing against her, twisting his body so that he was hovering above her, pressing deeper into her mouth. 

Godric Gryffindor she was intoxicating, she was all he could see, smell, taste, touch and feel. She moaned against him, and his skin burnt hot under where her fingers trailed against his neck. His own hand was firm on her slim waist, and he felt her hands clutch against his collar, tugging him impossibly closer. 

When they finally pulled apart for air, he stayed as close to her as he could, watching her pupils blown wide with lust. He was sure his own looked the same, and leaned down so their foreheads pressed together, closing his eyes, unable to even look on her and form coherent sentences. "My sunlight girl," he whispered, and he got to feel that smile against his lips. 

Her fingers brushed through his hair and he looked down at her. "Midnight boy," she murmured, leaning up to press a kiss onto the corner of his mouth. "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me, as my date?" 

He could feel his lips part in surprise, and he tried to scrutinise her face. "What about Archie?" He wished he hadn't said it as soon as the words left his lips. Way to ruin the moment. But she just looked up at him with a certain expression on her face.

"There's no real protocol for heart ache, is there?" She said honestly, and Jughead nodded. "Maybe I loved Archie- maybe I didn't, I don't know. What I do know is that I really like you, and I wanna...I want this." She gestured between them and laughed with watery eyes "I want to have lunch and be partners in class and it's so ridiculous because we've only known each other-"

"I know," Jughead laughed, shaking his head in wonder. "I'd love to be your date, Miss Cooper."

Their lips pressed again, and didn't part till it was time for lunch. 

 

Saturday lunches at Hogwarts in the Great Hall were always largely empty. 

The vast number of students went off school grounds, or apparated home, and so when Jughead and Betty strolled into the hall, it was easy enough to find a long stretch of empty table at the edge under the Hufflepuff flag. Kevin and Valerie were already there, and they greeted them with friendly smiles as Jughead waved over Reggie and Toni from the Ravenclaw table, where they approached eagerly. 

Nobody mentioned the hand holding, or what Jughead suspected was their obviously swollen lips, and he felt a fuzziness in his heart. He had his friends around him jostling to give Valerie tips on how to prepare her voice for tomorrow, and the girl he liked pressed against him, and his favourite pie slathered with gravy on his plate. Life was pretty good, he thought to himself, heaping a large forkful into his mouth. Rolling his eyes as Kevin and Reggie made kissy faces at him, and Valerie reached over to steal a carrot off his place, even though the bowl was in front of her. Toni had a rather knowing smile on her face and her lack of teasing was a type of teasing in of itself. 

And that's when a large shadow fell over the table.

Jughead turned to look up, swallowing his mouthful of peas, gravy, meat and crust, to see Archie Andrews standing just behind Kevin. He was staring at Betty, eyes hard. Jughead glanced at her, but she didn't scootch away from him as he had expected, instead stayed by his side, and smiled, though it was a little shaky around the edges. "Hey Archie," she smiled.

He shook his head, frowning and obviously upset "are these your new best friends, Betty? You've just forgotten about us? About me?" 

Reggie cringed at the crack in his voice, and turned to Toni to talk quietly about anything else. 

Betty's jaw dropped, and she shook her head "What? No! No, of course not, Archie! I just needed some time, you know that." Her voice was soft and pleading and Jughead tried to quell his urge to tell Archie to apologise. Betty shouldn't be sorry, shouldn't be trying to make him feel better-

"Betty," his voice was soft, and Jughead looked up in surprise. "I know that...I know that things are different between us now, but...you're still my best friend." Jughead swallowed guilt at the grief written into every line of Archie's handsome face. "I still...I don't want to lose you." He dropped into a whisper, not strong enough to say the words aloud "I never wanted to loose you, I need you." 

Betty stood up, swinging over the bench of the table and striding around to grab Archie in a firm hug. "You will always be my friend, Archie Andrews," she said fiercely. 

Jughead didn't listen to the rest. He wasn't jealous, he realised after a beat, because he believed her. But he did feel remorseful. For all that he thought he perceived, he had judged Archie unduly without seeing his side. Archie had merely loved another girl. It didn't mean he didn't love Betty, but it meant he'd been in an impossible situation. Maybe he was Jughead's antithesis, the Ravenclaw thought to himself. If Jughead loved two girls- though he could never even remotely imagine someone comparing to Betty- he probably would have distanced himself from them both, whereas Archie couldn't decide, and had tried to keep them both for as long as possible.

Jughead felt a weird sort of kinship with him. 

So, out of respect for their privacy, he tuned into conversation with Kevin and Valerie, and by the time Betty sat beside him, she looked happy. He nudged her. "Is it all okay?" He asked quietly, scooping up the remainder of his pie. 

She nodded "I told him that starting Monday, he and Ronnie could maybe have lunch with us a few times a week?"

Jughead raised his eyebrows; impressed. "You sure you'll be ready?" 

"Yeah," the blonde smiled, taking a sip of her water. But her smile faded a little, and she bit her lip. Jughead waited anxiously. "I didn't uh...I didn't tell him about our date, if that's okay?" 

"Of course it's okay, Betty," Jughead scoffed, amazed that she wouldn't think that. He didn't care if everyone knew or if no one knew, as long as he got to be with her. "Pass me some beans." 

She seemed pleased with his easy manner, and passed him the beans with a winning smile. 

"Was that the infamous Archie Andrews?" Toni asked her, and Jughead shot her warning glare, but Betty nodded. 

"Yeah, we're old friends," Betty said, and again Jughead was surprised by the lightness in her voice. He wondered if he had anything to do with it. He vainly hoped so. 

"He's okay," Reggie said, with a touch of distain and they all looked at him in surprise. "I mean, he's not a better Quidditch player than I am, right?"

"Oh god," Jughead and Valerie snorted in unison, and Reggie flicked peas at them. 

"He's not though, right? Right?"

They stayed in the Great Hall long after lunch was finished, curled in on each other and talking easily, when the second shadow of the afternoon fell over them. Another redhead, but this time, much more cunning in nature. Jughead looked up, and though he didn't recognise the stunning girl in Slytherin robes, he knew exactly who she was, because there was only one person in Hogwarts who could look equal parts beautiful and terrifying. 

"Greetings, plebes." Cheryl smiled, a fake cheeriness emanating from every pore. Nobody spoke, they all just stared at her, and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Oh don't stop talking on my account. After all, this group was looking pretty close just a few moments ago. But then, a few moments before that, it all seemed rather tense with a particular Gryffindor heartthrob." She conjured a chair that looked suspiciously like a throne at the head of the table, and sat down, crossing her legs. It made the red cut of her dress ride up and Reggie and Toni eyed it appreciatively. Jughead saw Reggie wince, and realised with a grin that Valerie had kicked him under the table. He stopped looking then. "Pray tell, is it true? There's hot gossip that involves Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs? Do tell all." 

Again, nobody spoke, awed into silence by her larger than life presence. 

She rolled her eyes, turning to Jughead. "You're Ravenclaw, right? Aren't you meant to be smart?  _Speak."_

Jughead wondered internally how she knew that some of them were Ravenclaws when they weren't wearing their robes. 

"If you want the low down," Toni chirped from the fringe of the group "you'll have to talk to me. I'm the one with my ear to the ground." Jughead watched in shock as a sexy smirk painted itself onto Toni's face. It was an expression he'd never seen before, and a few little things clicked in his head. 

Cheryl made a considering noise, before standing up, disappearing the throne and going to sit by Toni. "I like you already." She said with a winning smile, and Toni tipped her head as if it were obvious. 

"Well," Reggie laughed after conversation began to pick up again, and he slung his arm over Kevin's shoulders jovially. "Guess you're gonna be the only one without a date to Hogsmead tomorrow," he patted his arm soothingly "don't worry, bud, I'm sure I can find you someone." 

Jughead snorted, and Betty buried her face into his arm to laugh. 

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks," Kevin grinned "I've already got a boyfriend, and he's happy to be my date tomorrow." 

"Really, Kev?" Betty beamed, voice ecstatic "he said yes?"

"Who's this?" Cheryl called, sensing secrets being exposed in the air. She reminded Jughead a little of a bloodhound, and he hoped rather strongly, that she'd become a part of their group. Being cutthroat to the core was an asset, and Cheryl had it in spades. 

"Joaquin." Kevin shrugged, the barest trace of pink pigmenting the edges of his cheek. "He's goes to Durmstrang." 

"Hm, exotic." Cheryl noted, and gave the group an appraising nod. "Keep it up, and I may stick around." 

 

PART ELEVEN 

 

Singing was cathartic for Valerie. 

It always had been. And though, as she stood behind the curtains on the outdoor stage, she could hear Josie finishing up and worried whether she'd ever be nearly as good, she was still excited. Singing had always made her happy, it never failed her, and when she was younger, she'd been contented completely in the idea of not ever getting married, of just having music and fame and not needing for anything else. 

And then the sweetest, most idiotic guy in the world had made it his mission in life to woo her. 

In all honesty, Valerie thinks she could have rejected them if she'd wanted to, but...

She hadn't really wanted to. And that had been as much of a surprise as anything. She liked Reggie, and though his hair flips and his Quidditch skills did little to impress her, his constant badgering of her to the melody of  _you should write more songs /you're so good at it/ don't do any more of that covering bullshit, you've got talent_ was endearing beyond belief. And it had been more of a relief than anything to say yes when he'd asked to be his date. 

And now here she was, a flower in her hand that Reggie had pressed into her palm with his practised cocky gait, but sincerity in his eyes, and she was ready. 

Stepping out onto the stage, and seeing the faces of her friends, friends who she wouldn't even have considered acquaintances a mere few days ago, standing on the snow covered ground and screaming and clapping for her was a cathartic release in of itself. 

She began her song, and her voice floated into the snowflakes in the air. " _Turn the lights down low, let the music listen soft and slow..."_ and as she sang, she looked out into the crowd. Kevin and Joaquin where cheering- well, Kevin was cheering, Joaquin looked as if he was brooding but there was a smile on his face. Valerie thought she'd like him a lot once she got to him know him more. Betty and Jughead were sharing a mint ice-cream, and when she made eye-contact Betty waved and Jughead shot her a wink. They looked good together, she thought, in a way that Archie and Betty had never really looked. Most of the time, whilst staring at the two of them, Valeria had just felt sad. 

Cheryl and Toni had capped it though, as belles of the celebration. Though beautiful individually, they brought out a startling beauty in the other, and Valerie knew there wouldn't even be contenders at the Yule Ball. 

Reggie was at the front of the crowd, whooping loudly and proudly donning a tee that had Valerie's name on it in capitals. It was enough to make her laugh during the song, chuckle tinting the words. He was ridiculous. And he was hers. 

She was the luckiest girl in the world. 

 

Afterwards, with Reggie managing to smuggle a bottle of firebrand whisky, they sat in the farthest, dimmest lit booth in a small dinner, that had a large window that looked out onto the snowy streets, that were still bustling with activity. Valerie nearly felt high off the night. Her performance had been hugely popular, and a few people had stopped to talk to her about it, offering her animating cards with their numbers on it. Reggie had wrapped his arm around her waist and not stopped raving about her. It was embarrassing, and she would absolutely never complain. 

"That is ridiculous!" Betty exclaimed, "no one should be able to drink milkshakes that quickly!" 

"It's why you love me, baby," Jughead grinned, but he was massaging his head, and Valerie had a sneaking suspicion he had a brain freeze, and if the look Cheryl was giving her was to be interpreted correctly, the red head thought so too. 

"Quit whilst you're ahead, Betty," Toni warned "Jughead cannot be beaten in any eating challenge ever." Reggie nodded in concurrence, plucking a cherry stem out of his mouth. 

"I'd challenge that." A voice rang out, and Valerie turned to see Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge standing by their booth. They looked nervous, which was a look the singer had never seen from them before. She turned to look at Betty, who was smiling warmly, and then at Jughead who was grinning. 

"Alright," he said easily, and Valerie decided that was one of his most attractive qualities. Jughead was astoundingly easy going, quick to forgive and eager to trust- but not naive. It was why he and Betty got on so well, Valerie thought, why they'd always get on so well. "But I've gotta warn you, Arch, I'm no regular eater. I have a  _gift."_ Everyone at the table laughed, as the two of them squeezed in, and Veronica looked around a little nervously.

But she knew Cheryl, Valerie guessed, from the way they fell into easy conversation, and Kevin was gushing over her coat. 

Valerie stirred her whiskey infused milkshake, her boyfriend by her side and watching as everyone cheered on as Jughead and Archie downed their milkshakes, surrounded by friends in a warm booth on a cold, Christmassy evening, and felt very lucky indeed. 

 

PART TWELVE 

Archie, after enormous goading, had managed to get Jughead to make his famous hot chocolate for everyone. "You know, Archie," Jughead teased, as he poured out the deliciously chocolate mixture into the ten different mugs. "As the host, I think you're the one who's supposed to be making all the delicious treats. I feel incredibly abused. What kind of best friend are you being right now?" 

Archie laughed, leaning against the counter in the dimly lit kitchen, the darkness kept at bay through the blue curtains. "C'mon, I manage to host a sleep over for nine other people, I manage to get my mom and dad to go away for the weekend, and after organising all that, I've gotta make hot chocolate too? C'mon Jug, that doesn't seem fair." 

Jughead snorted, setting all the mugs onto a large tray. "As if you did the organising, this thing is way too efficient. It's got Veronica and Betty's mark all over it." 

Archie grinned, watching as Jughead sprinkled marshmallows into eat mug, and then shook the can of whipped cream. He'd nearly shot a curse at Archie when the ginger had suggested that he do it by magic, and had been at the subject of a lecture on the muggle ways of cooking and all the benefits. Whatever he was saying, Archie knew it was true, because Jughead made the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted. As he thought of Jughead, he thought of Betty, and how happy the two made each other. He'd thought for so long that they may not be able to get over the history between himself and a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Hufflepuff, but somehow, impossibly, they had. And now Herbology Lessons consisted of the three of them making Professor Weatherby prouder and prouder with every assignment. Betty was an amazing teacher, and Archie often scolded himself for missing all of her talents before. In his desperation to have both of them, he hadn't treated Betty well and he knew it. But he was making up for it now, with Betty and Veronica. "Well, is it my fault if our girlfriends are amazing party planners?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Jughead waved him off, wiping a chocolate smudge from his lips with the back of his hand "help me with this. You can be the braun to my genius." 

Archie laughed, eyes crinkling, as he lifted the tray and carried it into the living room, where all the furniture had been pushed to the side and mattresses covered every possible inch of flooring. Valerie had insisted on an old muggle film called  _Snow White_ and despite protests, everyone was pretty much enamoured with it. "Look, Jug's made us hot chocolate!" He called, and they all looked up eagerly. 

Jughead leapt onto the mattress, bouncing and landing between Betty and Reggie. Archie watched as he pressed a kiss to Betty's cheek, and squawked as Reggie caught him in a head lock and annihilated his hair. Archie laughed, handing out the mugs. Valerie took one without taking her eyes off the screen, and Reggie reached for one eagerly, slinging his arm over his girlfriends shoulders. Valerie nestled into him, murmuring the words to the song under her breath.

"Thanks, Andrews," Reggie beamed, taking a sip and leaving a rim of whipped cream around his mouth. "But don't think this means I'll go easy on you next time we're head to head."

Archie shook his head merrily "wouldn't dream of it." He handed the next mug to Veronica who was currently braiding Toni's hair tightly against her head. He set it down beside her and dropped a kiss onto her raven-hair, and then handed Toni's hers. She winked at Archie, and he let out an exasperated grin. Cheryl was the next one, hers came with special pink marshmallows, and she and Kevin were currently sitting opposite each other, Kevin was posing as Cheryl scowled and kicked at him, as she tried to sketch him onto a piece of paper. 

"Thank you, Archie, and whilst you're at it, could you get Kevin to be a bit more statuesque?" She erased a line in frustration, before reaching out to take the hot chocolate as a reprieve. Her ankle length, red silk dress that was apparently serving as her pyjamas, blended neatly with the sofa she was resting against, and she tipped her head back as she took a sip. "Say what I do about you, hobo, you should be a chef." 

Jughead tipped her as if he were wearing an imaginary hat, before resting his head on Betty's shoulder as he slouched on the mattress. Kevin reached for his hot chocolate eagerly, and handed one up to Joaquin, who was the only person lounging on the couch, half asleep. Archie liked Joaquin, for all he didn't talk, there was a lot he did. He was the only person who could beat Archie at Pac-Man, and the only one who didn't really expect him to be brave, since he didn't know much about any of the houses. That meant that whenever Archie went to watch a horror movie, Joaquin was the first person he owled, because Archie could freak out at the jump scares, and Joaquin would merely smile and offer him popcorn. 

"Thanks man," he said, nodding at Archie. He was half asleep, but forced himself awake to sip at the sweet liquid. One of his hands was massaging Kevin's neck absentmindedly, and Archie looked away politely. 

He settled down nearest the television, opposite Betty, and handed her the mug. She was currently writing a letter to Polly, and her fingers curled around the hot chocolate gratefully. Jughead was half asleep on her shoulder, and she had her head resting against his. "Thank you, Archie," she grinned "and thank you for inviting us. This is amazing. Just like old times, right?" 

Archie nodded, shooting Veronica a contented smile "exactly." 

But it wasn't, not really. Archie knew that. He knew that everything was different. He knew that he'd achieved the impossible and managed to keep the two girls he loved in his life, and then gained a host of other incredibly amazing and eccentric characters along the way. Archie Andrews knew he was someone who liked to hold on to what he had, but with Betty, he'd been doing it selfishly. 

He thought he knew better now, as he snuggled in with his hot chocolate, glancing around the odd collection of teenagers. In fact; he definitely did. He'd hold onto them, tightly, but this time it wouldn't be for him. It would be for them. 

 

PART THIRTEEN 

 

"Nearly done?" Jughead asked sleepily, kissing the pale arch of Betty's neck, and she smiled, sealing the envelope.

"Completely done." She yawned. The end of the movie had rolled around, and a few of the others were asleep, but Joaquin and Kevin were making out in the corner. Betty rolled her eyes fondly. "Are we like that?" She whispered, and Jughead turned to see his two friends kissing, and turned to her, a lazy smile on his face. 

"We can be," he murmured, one finger coming to tilt her chin up "if you want." 

She stifled her laughter into her boyfriend's mouth, and their hands bumped in the air as they both reached out simultaneously for the other's hair. They broke apart, trying to smother their giggles into the blankets. "Yeah no, we're not them," she grinned and Jughead tweaked her nose. 

"Far too awkward." He agreed, eyes half lidded. "We're good at cuddling though, aren't we?" He asked, trailing his fingers up and down her bare arms.

Betty snuggled into his chest, and nodded happily "Yes," she conceded "we are."

 

_I FINALLY SHOWED HIM!_

_I know you said I should have done it ages ago, but I wanted to make sure I could perfect it and I have. My badger is officially the cutest thing ever, I can't wait till you see it. Jughead was so proud of me, you're going to love him so much!_

_And my patronus memory? It's when Jughead dyed his hair green. But don't ever tell him! I love and miss you, Poll. You won't believe all the stories I have to tell you._

_Lots and lots and lots of love,_

_Betty and Jughead and Valerie and Reggie and Archie and Veronica and Joaquin and Kevin and Toni and Cheryl_

_PS they forced me to write their names. What have I gotten myself into?_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> PPHEEEEWWWWWWWWWW
> 
> That was a lot of words and you read 'em all, and I love you for it. Leave a comment in the box, maybe? Tip tap tap way pretty please?
> 
> MWAH   
> x


End file.
